Desires wish one shot
by RegalGold
Summary: Fate grands Kags wish. now she's stuck in her own home with 10 demons, 1 hanyou, 1 taijiya and 1 monk will she survive and stay sane. KagKou SanMir


A/n: well here's a one shot, I would like you to review it especially if you stop halfway because I would like to know what made you stop. That way I can better my future fics. O and if you're a big fan of Kikyo or like her don't read this story, if you do you have been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: stands protectively in front of her bedroom door. Of course I don't own anything. BANG. That sound, that's just my radiator. OY WENCH SESSHÔ MARU HAS TAKEN THE BED AGAIN AND IT WAS MY TURN. Looks really innocent that's just a tape recorder nothing to be suspicious about. Try's sneaking away. You all enjoy the story I'm going to sleep. Opens the door and closes it quickly. HÈ SESSHÔ MARU I ALWAYS KNEW YOU LIKED SLEEPING WITH ME.  
  
DESIRES WISH BY PANTHERA1984 ONE SHOT  
  
Kagome was sitting on the roof; it had been a miserable day. Everything that could have gone wrong had indeed gone wrong, no exceptions. And it had al begun this morning with dressing.  
  
While getting dressed her shirt had ripped and she was forced to sew herself since her mother, grandfather and little brother where of on a trip. The only reason that Kagome hadn't come along was that unlike Souta she had to go to school on Friday the last day before the holiday.  
  
After finally fixing her shirt she didn't have time to make herself a decent breakfast. So she graphed a dry slice of bread and an apple for on her way. While on her way outside her skirt had gotten stuck behind something she didn't notice until it was to late and for the second time that day she heart a ripping noise.  
  
Her skirt was beyond repair so she just gotten one of her normal skirts, her school would understand. Now defiantly too late she had to run the whole way to school once she got there her friends told her that due to some strange circumstances there first period had fallen out.  
  
So Kagome had rushed all for nothing, calming herself Kagome had joined her friends at the pick nick table under the big tree near the school cafeteria. Deciding to eat some of her lunch as breakfast and buying a new lunch later, Kagome had opened her bag.  
  
The weather had been just perfect for sitting outside; it had been warm but not too warm. And there was a soft breeze caressing the skin every now and then, lifting her hair up so that the back of her neck didn't get sweaty.  
  
But the weather wasn't on Kagome's mind when she noticed her English homework assignment gone. Looking through the continents of her bag Kagome pulled everything out. The papers weren't there. Cursing softly under her breath so that her friends wouldn't hear, Kagome had pulled out some clean sheets and begun to do her work over again. Lucky for her she had a good memory and she could remember most of the answers, it'll have to do.  
  
Spending her free hour making her English homework and eating Kagome was so distracted that she didn't hear the bell signaling that first period had ended and that second would soon begin. Eri had given her a friendly pad on the shoulder just to make her aware that second period had started.  
  
When Kagome felt something grabbing onto her shoulder she jumped up knocking over an almost empty juice glass, with emphasis on the almost. Of course it had spilled all over her shirt.  
  
Ayume had helped her dapping most of it up. But the shirt couldn't be saved. Eri had lent her, her gym shirt she had felt a bit guilty over the incident and the roll she had in it.  
  
The four of them had arrived too late in there English lesson and were told by there teacher to report to the janitor. When they were all back in the class the teacher was just telling about the big test they would be getting after the holiday.  
  
Well now she wouldn't be able to enjoy the free week. Thinking that things couldn't passable go worse after this terrible morning how wrong she had been. So okay the third and fourth period had gone well and the lunch wasn't too bad. Butt that was probably because their usual cook was sick and the replacement Mrs. Wong was known for her hobby, Guess what it is yup cooking.  
  
Kagome had only two periods to go and then she would be free to go home. Where she would be able to do what she wanted, her family wouldn't be coming back until Monday night. Of course she had felt sorry that she couldn't come with them to the cabin in the woods. That area was known for the hot springs, it was said that they had healing powers. That was of course a lie but it would still have been nice to relax in them.  
  
And the minerals would have been good for her skin, but her mother had bought her some mineral bathing salts and other beauty stuff, So that her daughter would have at least that. So Kagome had been planning her afternoon first she would take a short shower and clean her face and body thoroughly, and then she would take a long hot mineral bath. She would take the radio with her in the bathroom and play Celtic music. She always felt herself re-energizing if she listened to that music. And after the bath she would order Hawaii pizza her favorite.  
  
Because she was thinking about that she didn't pay attention to were she was walking, she ended up bumping into Sharay. Sharay was the most popular girl in school and somebody you didn't want to anger or as you enemy.  
  
Sharay of course had to take revenge Kagome had knocked her flat out. So she told her friends to make Ms Higurashi clear what they thought of clumsy fools at this school. About six girls and three boys had gone after Kagome more than willing to make that clear.  
  
Of course Kagome hadn't been stupid enough to stay put and had set of in a blind run trying to make it to the history class in time. They wouldn't do something to her in front of the teacher. She almost escaped them but just before the class they had gotten to her. Of course the people standing around her had started shouting fight. Fight. Fight.  
  
That of course made sure that every teacher in hearing distance had come to look at what had been going on. Sharay's lackeys had taken of at once. So when the teachers arrived all they saw was Kagome. Of course she got detention.  
  
History usually her best subject had been hell. Somehow she couldn't answer any of the teachers questions and she new that she had studied them and had been able to answer each and every question last night. At the end of the lesson the teacher had told them that nobody had to do homework in there holiday, well except Kagome she had to write an essay about the subject no less than ten pages.  
  
Going to her last class for that day archery, Kagome had don very well in that lesson much to the teachers surprise. Kagome hadn't told her that she was not even trying to do her best, she just took her frustration out on the goals, and in her mind she was shooting arrows at Sharay and her minions.  
  
So usually that had been her last lesson at school and she could have gone home, but not this Friday no this Friday she had to stay in detention class. Kagome had to ask the janitor where the class was never having been there before.  
  
When she had finally reached her destination she had been just barely at time. Going in she had found herself to be seated next to Sato the biggest the bully of Tokyo. It was expected that you would make homework in detention class. So Kagome had set to work at once.  
  
But the peace hadn't taken long after only ten minutes Sato had started bugging her. Throwing spit balls in her hair and telling her all types of disgusting perverted stories. Ignoring him as best as she could Kagome had started on her history essay at the end of her three hours of detention Kagome had it almost finished.  
  
At least she wouldn't have to spend too much time on the essay in her vacation. Getting from her seat she had made her way to the exit of the classroom. Everything would have been fine if Sato didn't use that moment to throw up all over Kagome. To say that Kagome didn't like the boy would have been a mild statement.  
  
The nurse that hadn't had to best day herself had given Kagome some clean cloths before helping Sato, he had been suffering the same disease that a hundred or so other children also had today all of whom the nurse had to care for today.  
  
So now Kagome was finally standing under the shower only it was a school shower. And she had to make sure not to touched the walls it was safe to say that those walls weren't the cleanest things if not the most disgusted in the entire school.  
  
Getting dressed in a white cotton dress Kagome had taken in the vile poison the nursed had given Kagome, just to be sure. Getting her things from her locker Kagome was finally able to go home. When she was on her way out of the school building Kagome had decided to take the subway to be home a bit quicker.  
  
What a bad decision that had been. The sub had been on time there were enough sitting places that hadn't been the things to go wrong, that had happened halfway to her home. She had only three more stops to go before she could get of herself. So when they had been nearing the third station she had thought that the slowing down of the sub had mend that she would have to wait only two more stops.  
  
She had been wrong the speaker had told every one that they where having engine trouble to please stay calm and not panic. At that Kagome had put ten her face in here hands and had to resist the urge to cry.  
  
Because of that she hadn't noticed the men with the guns getting to her compartment. So when they shouted for everybody to lie down on the ground she hadn't reacted too fast. That had of course made her stand out. And one of the males had decided that she would be there bargaining piece for when the police came.  
  
So now Kagome was tight down to one of the seats near the window so that when they would arrive at the station the police would notice the situation right away. The male that had chosen her as there hostage had put a gun to her head the moment they arrived at the station.  
  
Lucky enough the situation hadn't gone on to long the thief's weren't that smart. When the police had asked them to come out to discus there demands the two thieves's had don just that, leaving Kagome at the seat. The police had made quick work of the two and Kagome was saved in no time at all. She had even gotten a ride home with the police.  
  
So now she was at home Kagome had finally been able to get her mineral bath and music, it don her a world of good. The fear she had felt from being a hostage had faded into the background. Aldo she probably wouldn't be going on the sub for quite some time but that was just a normal reaction.  
  
So now she had climbed out of her window into the roof, gazing at the stars she felt that this day had be the most horrible in her entire life. With a deep sighed she put that though from her mind a started to simply admire the sky. It was really wonderful side to behold if one would take it's time to notice it.  
  
The sky looked like a dress she had once seen and would have sold her soul for to possess it. The darkest black velvet covert all over with thousand upon thousand tiny diamantes. A picture of the dress suddenly filed her mind. The top had been loose and draped over the shoulders, while the midsection had been very tight showing of even the tiniest curve. Then it had just weighted again at the hips cascading down in a waterfall of black velvet. With every turn or movement the diamantes would sparkle.  
  
The dress had been a wonder to behold just as the night sky. Just then Kagome saw a falling star, thinking about what her mother used to tell her when she was a little girl Kagome made a wish, one from the deepest caverns from her hart she didn't even really now what she had wished for herself and it didn't really mater since wishes like the one she just made didn't came true. Everybody knew that but even so human nature made them keep on wishing and believing even when they knew better.  
  
When the breezes became to cold Kagome went down to clime bag inside through her window. It was then that she first noticed the noises coming from inside. Had she forgotten to turn of the radio, thinking about it she was very curtained that she had indeed turned the radio of.  
  
So if it wasn't the radio and she knew it couldn't be the TV because she hadn't been near the thing all day. She started to panic robbers there were robbers inside. Slightly starting to flip out Kagome took a hold of her senses calming herself down. All she had to do was get to the phone and call the police and wait for them to come.  
  
That wouldn't be to hard she only had to across the hall to her mothers room lock the door in there she could use the extra phone and wait it out, they wouldn't find her there and if they came up which she was sure they would do they still wouldn't be able to get to her.  
  
Walking to the door as softly as she could Kagome almost screamed when she felt herself stepping onto something soft. Putting her hand on her breast to cover her racing hart Kagome was breathing hard. Almost freaked out it took her a while before she had all her senses in check again.  
  
And then she could have laughed out laud it was only the white cotton dress the nursed had borrowed her. Carefully Kagome went to her door again trying to see were she was setting her feet, which wasn't easy since she had no lights on and her sight in the dark wasn't too good.  
  
When she knew to be close to the door Kagome started reaching out with her hands after two more steps she felt the doorknob, turning it very slowly she took a peak at the hall. Everything seemed safe enough.  
  
Opening the door further Kagome looked down both sides of the hall, nothing. Stepping out into the hall Kagome started to take a sprint to her mother's room but was stopped in her track when a person came out of the shadows.  
  
Giving a high pitch scream Kagome went of to her room, only to find that way to be blocked as well. Now Kagome was just too scared to make any sounds at all. All she could do was crouch backwards until she was standing flat against the wall; she had nowhere to go anymore.  
  
One of the persons kept coming closer and closer until she was able to see him. It turned out to be some one not much older than her. Only he was wearing monk cloths and old ones at that she was sure that she had seen such a garb in her history's book thinking about it she was pretty sure she had seen it in her chapter that was handling feudal Japan.  
  
The robe was bleu and purple and in his left hand he was holding a staff with jingles on it. His right hand was covert in something that looked like a clove and bonded with prayer beads. Brown hair was bound together in a low pony tail and violet eyes where looking at her curious. The look changed to one of appreciation when he started to look her over. Even if Kagome knew she was wearing her leaf green pajamas on that moment she had the feeling she only had on her undies.  
  
Feeling really uncomfortable her eyes went to look at anything but him, she then notices the other person. This one had been coming closer to and turned out to be a girl also about her age maybe a bit older, she was wearing a cat suit that was skin tight. It was black with pink adornments. With her right hand she was holding a big boomerang. Her brown hair was put up in a high pony tail and reach to her shoulder blades. Her magenta eyes had a hard look and didn't leave the monk. She was walking very slowly and was careful to step lightly so that she made no sound to warn the monk of her presence.  
  
Kagome's eyes turned back to the men standing before her, he had putted his staff in the crook of his left arm and was now reaching out. He grabbed one of her cold ones in the two of his own, His violet eyes looked unto hers giving her the willies. The female was ever so carefully getting closer. "My dear lady it would be an honor if you would be willing to bear my baby....... The female had reached them and had smacked him out with her boomerang, the male eyes glazes over while he past out hitting the floor with a lout thud.  
  
Giving a loud snort the female turned to Kagome, "I'm sorry about that I lost sighed of him a couple of minutes ago. He can be pretty sneaky when he wants to be. By the way I'm Sango and the man on the floor is Miroku. Can you tell us where we are?"  
  
Closing her mouth Kagome had to swallow hard before she was able to give Sango an answer. "Well nice to meet you Sango I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my house you're at." At that moment a small form jumped on Sango's shoulder and Kagome found herself looking at a cat with two tails.  
  
Sango followed the line of gaze and gave a soft chuckle when she found that Kagome was looking with amazement at Kirara. The girl looked like she had never seen a demon before. "Don't worry about Kirara she might be a demon a fire neko to be precise but she won't harm you, she knows better than to do that."  
  
"Did you just say demon, but that can't be demons don't exist there just make up story's told by parents to scare there children into behaving well."  
  
Now Sango was confused what was this girl babbling about. Everybody knew that demons existed; they didn't exactly keep themselves hidden. If truth be told they did the exact opposite. Finding pleasure in pursuing the weak humans only to kill them at the end of the hunt or before when they got bored.  
  
"I'm sure you're just chocked at seeing me with a demon so close and you must have freak out a bit but you don't have to go unto denial because of it. I assure you Kirara isn't a threat not to the one's she thinks of as safe."  
  
Kagome looked the girl over maybe she had escaped a home for people with a brain problem. That would explain the cloths and the rambling about demons do exist. "Of course demons don't exist Sango I'm sure of it because otherwise I probably have met one before, but I didn't. And what's with the cloths its way too early for Halloween." Kagome pointed to Sango and the unconscious Miroku when she said her last sentence.  
  
That caused Sango to started blinking her eyes what did this girl have against there cloths. "What's wrong with our clothes most monks wear something like this and I only wear this suit when I'm hunting demons which was what I was doing before I turned up here. And I can say the same about you; I have never seen such cloths as you are wearing before."  
  
Swallowing hard Kagome was now sure that these were escaped mental patients well that had to be better than thief's. On that moment Miroku started to awake his right hand sneaked around Sango's right leg carefully traveling up. The girl stiffens and next moment she swung down her boomerang again.  
  
Smack "You big hentai is it so hard to keep those hands of yours away from my body." Miroku hadn't passed out this time and was now smiling up at Sango. "I just love the way you express yourself darling, it makes me tremble inside with joy."  
  
"Miroku I have just one more thing to say to you, you're a disgusting hentai leech and the next time you touch me I'll make kebab out of you and let Kirara roost you."  
  
"I love you to Sango." Miroku had gotten himself of the floor and was now standing a bit away from both Sango and Kagome just to be sure. He wanted Sango to fall for him and he prefers to be a live when it happened. Since the enjoying would be easier that way.  
  
Keeping one eye at Sango's boomerang Miroku turned to the strangely yet beautiful clothed girl he had asked to bear his child earlier. "Excuse me my behavior earlier it's an old habit that is hard to ignore I meant no harm with it. Bit I have still a question for you." Out of the corner of his eye Miroku saw Sango lifting her boomerang if he wanted to ask he better be quick about it or he would be out of it for another round. "I was but wondering if you could tell us where we are." The boomerang stopped midair and was then slowly lowered. Sango gave him a menacing stare before she hosted the weapon on her back. But kept a hold on it with her right hand, you just never knew with Miroku.  
  
Still having some doubts about there mental state Kagome decided that they probably didn't mean her any harm. With that thought she started to relax a bit, maybe they had to give a show somewhere and had just ended up on the wrong address. It was possibility that she had forgotten to close of the front door. Deciding that she would offer them a cup of thee and directions to the right address, Kagome motioned for them to follow her.  
  
Going to the stairs she felt the two actually three counted Kirara the supposed demon. Now when she thought of it the second tail was probably a fake for the benefited of there show. She had to admit that it was very well don you couldn't see which tail was fake and which one was real.  
  
"You're at the Higurashi shrine I suspect that you've ended up on the wrong address, I didn't order for you. But if you tell me what address you where given I'm sure I can help you out my mother keeps a map in the drawer of the table in the hall. The phone is there to on the table that is, not in the drawer. You can call that you'll be a bit late. And while you call I'll make you a nice cup of thee."  
  
At that weird explanation Sango and Miroku could just stare at the girl was she daft or just crazy, probably the last. They just let her ramble on and drink thee and then they would be gone as fast as they could.  
  
When you were at the bottom of the stairs you looked into the living room, you would see a brown couch on the left and a mustard yellow standing on the opposite site. Both couches were standing in a angle of ninety decree from the hearth standing in between was a low coffee table made from dark oak wood. It was a very old peace and it looked it. Scratches and dents from years of using covert the whole table, at the right where two huge windows with pot plants standing on the window-sill. On the moment the curtains where closed which was a good thing since the sited Kagome met up with would turn normal people into raving lunatics.  
  
The room was filled with persons all of whom where dressed in the same strange outfits Sango and Miroku where wearing. All relaxedness left Kagome but the real shock was when she saw a tall handsome male coming toward her he was wearing a white hoari and hakama; red sakura blossoms adorned the left shoulder. He had long white/silver hair and golden eyes with a red hue to them. A crescent bleu moon adorns his forehead and he had two magenta stripes on each side of his face. His ears where pointed. His right clawed hand was holding what seemed to be a furry white boa that hung over his right shoulder. But it wasn't until he was real close and started speaking that she saw his fangs, and there was no mistaking those, they where real fangs. She never heard what he sad to her; she did something she had never don before. She fainted falling on Miroku who grabbed her to him to keep her from falling on the floor and bump her head. He didn't get to hold Kagome for long Sango took her from him almost instantly.  
  
"Great Sesshô maru you couldn't have kept to the back just like we decided. We all agreed to work together to get out of this house since we can't do it ourselves, we have to be helped by one from the owners and what do you do. You scare the only one on resident into fainting. Now we have to wait and hope than she doesn't come out crazier than before."  
  
"Human be careful of what you use your tongue for or I might remove it for you."  
  
"Easy Sango things will turn out right I'm sure the girl will help us when we explain our situation. And it could have been worse; what if Inu yasha had tried to speak with her that would have her go of screaming."  
  
"Got who go of screaming" on that moment another white/silver haired male came into the hall. But unlike Sesshô maru he didn't bear any markings on his face and he didn't have a furry boa hanging over his shoulder and he was wearing an all red hoari and hakama. On the top of his head he sported two white furry dog ears. His arms where crossed in front of his chest and his smirk made one of his fangs visible.  
  
"Nothing Inu yasha the girl who we think is one of the owners saw Sesshô maru and fainted at the side of him. Well nothing to it we'll just have to wait for her to come around." With that said Miroku went of to the hearth and started placing logs and chips in it.  
  
Sango who was still holding Kagome was left to stand alone with her load when the two half brothers also went for the living room. Getting angry she called out to Inu yasha. "He you could help me it isn't like she weighs nothing."  
  
Inu yasha had turned to face Sango when she had called out to him but when he hurt her request he went on. "Feh I'm not carrying that bitch, she is all yours."  
  
"Inu yasha you argg I'll just do it my self then." Half carrying and half dragging the unconscious girl into the living room, Sango went for the couch Kouga and Shippõ where sitting the other options weren't that safe.  
  
"He can you guys make some room, Kagome just fainted." A boy with copper colored hair in a high pony tail jumped onto Sango's right shoulder Kirara was still sitting on the left one. His emerald eyes looked at Kagome curiously. His arms went around Sango's neck for support. "Do you think she will help us get away from here and back to the woods?"  
  
His voice was childish high and concerned he had been knocked out when they changed places. One moment they had been walking in the woods going to a small village in the mountains where there were rumors of a shikon shard and next moment they were in this strange place. And not only there little group but a whole bunch of youkai found them selves in the same situation. After some discussing, Shippô had come around to follow that part. It was decided that this house was natural ground and that there would be no attacking each other until they where back were they belonged.  
  
Broken things all over the place had told Shippô that there had been some fighting when had been out of it, and Miroku had informed him about there inability to get out of the house. Even Inu yasha's red tetsusaiga hadn't been able to break this barrier.  
  
After hearing that the little fox had run of to the front door himself he was able to open it but he couldn't get out. An invisible barrier prevented that. Kouga had come into the hall from the kitchen and saw the little kit bounce of the barrier. "Don't try the other openings I checked them all, there is no way out."  
  
Safire eyes had hold on to emerald ones before Kouga went to sit on the brown couch. Shippô had gone to sit with him shortly after his comment.  
  
The wolf prince had stood up from his place and took the girl from Sango carefully lying her down on the couch. When he held her Kouga wasn't able to block the smell of the girl and after one sniff he certainly didn't want to. Lavender and roses rose up from her hair and skin. It was an alluring scent and he found it hard to let her go and lie on the couch when all the cells in his body were screaming to hold on to her and to wrap him self around her. The urge to mark her was almost unbearable, but he managed it. Making himself step back to let the taijiya by the girl he watched her intently following her every move.  
  
"Kouga I can't work like this, with you watching my every move it makes me nervous. Go do something somewhere else, like check on what Yura is doing I haven't seen her since she almost scalped Hiten."  
  
Kouga went to stand a bit further away but that was all he did. His youkai senses wouldn't let him lose sight of the girl. Trying to distract himself somewhat so that he wasn't watching Sango to closely he started looking around the room.  
  
Miroku had a fire going and was now dusting of his hands on his robe. Dog turd was sitting in a window-sill the plants that had stood there before had been the victims from Hiten's attack on Yura, Bits where still lying on the ground, silent prove of there destruction. Sesshô maru was standing in front of the other window also looking outside. With all the ranting about that they where nothing alike they sometimes seem to chare the same mind.  
  
Hiten was sitting on the mustard yellow couches arm rest, legs and arms crossed. Jaken was standing at Sesshô maru's right as always holding the staff of heads. Manten was sitting on the same couch as Hiten in his right hand he was holding something round he was moving it up and down. His left hand was running over his bold head, he was mothering under his breath. When Kouga turned to look over his right shoulder he could see the opening of the kitchen. Kanna and Kagura where whispering there to each other. He didn't trust them one bit they where after all Naraku's minions after all. He supposed that they should be glade that he wasn't here and that they only had to deal with the two of them. And like Sango had said no sight of Yura, he suspected that the hair demon was snooping around the house looking for something worthwhile to steal.  
  
Sango graphed smelling salts from her small bag. Unscrewing the bottle she took in a breath so that she wouldn't have to smell the stuff herself. Holding the bottle under Kagome's nose she tried to position herself in place of the girl. To think that demons didn't existed and the suddenly be faced with two of them mustn't be easy. Aldo Sango could but wonder what kind of life this girl must have had if she didn't know about demons. Then a thought struck her what if they were in a place that had no demons a place where nobody ever heart about Japan. Fighting against her upcoming fear Sango told herself things would be fine and that they would be back in the woods in no time at all.  
  
Kagome felt herself being brought back to the light by the foulest smelling concoction ever. Slowly the memory of the day came back to; when she came to the last editions she shot up. The top of her head bump into Sango's jaw both of the girls graphed the assaulted and painful places, both of the girls eyes started watering.  
  
"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to knock you down." Kagome gave Sango an apologizing smile still rubbing the top of her head. On the other sight Manten had been distracted by the girls when he got sight of Kagome he threw the little mirror he had found on the table in the hall on the couch and got up.  
  
Making his way over to Kagome he got more excited at the minute. The girl was a sight to behold, raven black hair cascaded down in soft waves between her shoulder blades. Her skin was creamy white satin color, flawless. Her eyes where soft blue grey color, like one he had never seen before. She was perfect. "He Hiten I've found the perfect girl to cook in my hair growing potion."  
  
Hearing that Kagome looked around to see who had said that, her heart became to beat harder when she took in the sight of all the people in the room. Her mouth became dry and she couldn't seem to swallow. Pressing one of her hands against her chest where her heart was placed she wished she could faint again, her wish wasn't granted. When she got sight of the round bald figure of the 'demon' who had just told someone called Hiten she would make a good hair potion. Her fear dissolved and anger replaced it.  
  
She had been through enough today she wouldn't take any more, and certainly not from this beast. When her anger hit boiling point she rose from the couch and walked over to Manten placing herself in front of him Kagome swung her right arm back only to bring it with all her might against the demons head. A soft pink shone from her hand when she made it into a fist. When she hit side of his head Kagome heard a satisfying crunching sound. The blow she gave Manten sent him flying towards the window Inu yasha was sitting in. but the hanyou had seen the target coming and was long gone when Manten reach the place he had been sitting. The glass shattered but instead of landing outside Manten bounded of the barrier, hitting the carpet floor with a sickening crunch. It was safe to say that he was at least knocked out cold.  
  
With a shout Hiten went for his brother, bending down he placed his hand to pulse if Manten's heart was still beating. He felt it but it was faint and slow. Demon rage overtook him and he spun around jumping towards the girl his thunder staff out stretched to rip the girls gut out. He never saw Kouga coming from the right; the wolf demon lunched his weight against Hiten successfully knocking the thunder demon out of course.  
  
The blow that Hiten received didn't only knock him of course but also sent his forked staff flying. It buried itself in the chimney after parting Miroku's hair it had been a close call for the Houshi. Miroku decided to leave the living room and take refuge in the kitchen suddenly he didn't feel to save in the living room.  
  
Sango and Shippô could do nothing but stair at the raven haired girl, she just deliver a blow with a force even Sango after years of training hadn't reached. But Kagome wasn't done yet she went for the fighting ball that was Hiten and Kouga. Her eyes where radiating anger making it seem that they where shining a blue fire. Her hands where clenched into fist and her arms where rigged with anger. When she reached the two fighting males she clenched her eyes half shut watching every movement they made intently. Suddenly her foot shut out a pink light surrounding it, she hit Hiten straight in the kidney area. The demon stopped his fight at once both his hands shot to the assaulted area gripping it thigh. He let out a soft Howell and rolled himself into a ball.  
  
Kouga looked around in a daze when his fight was over so suddenly, he sat on the floor legs out stretch in front of him. He was keeping his eyes on Hiten until he was curtained that the demon was out of the run. Then he looked into Kagome's eyes that where once again a soft bleu grey color. She was looking at him with concerned. All Kouga could do was stair at her.  
  
Kagome bended down next to the black haired boy carefully taking one of his arms in her hands, the arm was cut up badly and would need medical attention right away. Looking into his Safire eyes Kagome gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you for saving me that was very nice of you. I'll clean up your arm for you let me get the first aid cit. don't move okay I'll be right back." Kouga couldn't do nothing but nod and watch her go get whatever a first aid cit was.  
  
It wasn't until she was fully out of sight that he felt the presence of Sesshô maru behind him. Holding his hurt arm against his body he stood up and faced the dog demon. Now face to face Kouga detected the traces of surprise fading away from Sesshô maru's face. If the demon was showing this much he must have been truly surprised.  
  
When Sesshô maru didn't say anything to Kouga the wolf prince returned to the brown couch. Hiten was still on the ground, Making feeble attempts to get to his brother. No one in the room felt that they should lend him a hand.  
  
It came to a shock to them when Inu yasha spoke up voicing the question they had all been pondering. "What did that girl do? In the back Sesshô maru scowled on the inside. "Don't you know half breed, you and your little group should be able to recognize a miko when faced with one? You travel with one yourself, but that girl is no match for this one."  
  
Everybody let that piece of information sink in. meanwhile Kagome had run up to the bathroom upstairs to get the first aid cit. her mind was on the injured male down stairs that she totally forgot about the phone in her mothers' room.  
  
Swinging the door to the shower open Kagome went for the cabinet above the sink. All medicines and bandages where kept inside there. Shifting through furious bottles Kagome pulled out what she would need. Making a mental note to call the doctor once she had made the emergency bandages, he would need stitches the gap was simply to deep to be left to heal on its own.  
  
Picking up all the objects she would be needing, Kagome went back to the living room. When she got there she found Kouga sitting on the couch. "Here let me take a look at that arm of yours." Kouga eyed her before slowly putting out his arm to her. He hadn't had any desire to get purified. Bit his instincts told him to go ahead and let her put some of her human potions on it.  
  
He would heal quickly enough on his own, only a day or so. But if taking care of him made her feel better, who was he to say no to the lady. And he could help but feel a desire for her to be close to him.  
  
"Well it doesn't look as bad as I first thought, but I'm still going to call the doctor. Now let's see, Sango could you get me some hot water, I need that to clean the wound."  
  
"I'll get right away Kagome, and after you're finish I would like you to tell me how come you didn't tell us you're a miko." Smiling brightly at Kagome Sango went of to the place Miroke had escaped to earlier. Arriving in the kitchen she found that Kagura and Kanna had already moved to a different place inside the house, and Miroku was sitting at the table eating an apple.  
  
Plucking Shippô from her shoulder she put on the table by Miroku, walking around Kirara still on her shoulder she started looking for the water pump. When she passed the metal bowl in the table under the cabinets against the wall an third time Miroku took pity on her. "If you're looking for water you'll have to be at the strange device by the metal bowl. Turn the left handle and you'll get warm water, turn the right handle and you'll get cold water, found that out a few minutes ago."  
  
Throwing Miroku and thankful smile Sango turned the fruit bowl over and used that to put the warm water in. it wasn't hot but she didn't have any idea about how she would be able to warm it up other than above the fire in the living room.  
  
Carefully holding the bowl with warm water, Sango walked back to the living room very slowly so she wouldn't splash too much water over the sights. Back in the living room Kagome installed herself next to Kouga the potions next to her. Carefully she placed the hurt limp on her lap, before digging through the bottles picking out the bottle that obtained pure alcohol. Now waiting for Sango to arrive with the requested water, Kagome looked at the demons arm again and was surprised to see that she had been wrong the wound didn't look that bad. Well I just have to clean it and then see if it really is as bad as I first thought.  
  
Kagome's face showed relieve when she saw Sango with a bowl filled with water. Screwing the lid from the alcohol bottle in her hands she waited for Sango to place the bowl next to between the bandages and other bottles. When the bowl was placed firmly on the couch next to Kagome, Kagome poured a required amount of pure alcohol in the water. Extracting a wad of cotton wool from somewhere Kagome dipped it in the water.  
  
"I'm sorry but I need you to hold very still and this hurts a lot uhm I never did get your name?  
  
Kouga looked at the girl a soft smile crossed his face before disappearing an arrogant look appeared instead. "I'm Kouga wolf prince of the northern lands and leader of the pack, and who are you beautiful."  
  
Kagome bowed her head to hide the crimson color that appeared on her cheeks as reaction of his words. Holding his elbow with her right arm she lifted his arm up a bit. With her left hand she began to dap around the wound discarding of the cotton wool when it got to bloody, getting a fresh wet piece instead. She gradually worked to the centre. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, I live here and I take it you are a demon?  
  
Doing a sharp intake of breath when she reached raw mead, Kouga forced himself to listen to her all the same. His eyebrows rising up until they almost disappeared into his hair when he heard her question. "Yes I'm a demon, but you must know this already you being a miko should have sensed that."  
  
Now that Kagome had removed all of the blood she found out that the wound had stopped bleeding on its own and wasn't as deep as she had first thought, not deep at all. All it would need was some cream to make sure that inflammation wouldn't occur and then a light bandage. But she would still cal the doctor he would need a shot to make sure that he would get infections from whatever had given him that cut.  
  
"There is that word again, miko. What does it mean? She asked the question casually since everybody else seemed to know exactly what it mend. Trying hard to not to feel too stupid by being the only who didn't know, Kagome started to collect the discarded cotton wool in an empty plastic bag. When she looked up again she found that everybody was staring at her.  
  
Sango plopped on the ground by Kagome's feet, she started to worry again. What was this for a place that this girl didn't know about demons or miko's. Feeling slightly sick Sango looked up at Kagome. "Surly you have heard of miko's before, magical priestesses." Sango's voice had a slight quiver in it.  
  
Frowning Kagome started to search her memory Sango's last two words had rung a bell in Kagome's head. She had read this before but where. Then suddenly she knew it had been handled in her history class. "Now you put it like that I do remember a few things that I've read in my history book. Let me see I believe it was at the end of the feudal era that miko's where per suited and brought to death. It's said that only a few survived the massacre. It had something to do with the fact that they where no longer pure and had to be disposed of before they could do true harm. My grandfather always tells that we are one of the few family's that can be traced back to be miko inheritance, but grandpa say's a lot so most of the time we don't pay attention to it."  
  
When Kagome had finished talking it had become very still in the room, very still. Kagome's hairs where standing on end from the vibrations that where now going through the room. Swallowing hard Kagome looked at Sango. "Did I say something wrong?  
  
Sango was lost for words and could do nothing more than stare at Kagome, how could this be only a few miko's survived a massacre when had it begun that miko's where the enemy's. It was simply too much. Kagome still waiting for an answer was startled when Sesshô maru directed a question at her.  
  
"Tell me girl does your history book say anything about demons or the battles that happened, anything about why miko's where per suited."  
  
Turning to look the dog demon in the eye Kagome shake her head. "I don't know but I can get my grandfathers collection he has some very good books about the feudal era you can look it up yourself." When Sesshô maru gave her the tiniest nod possible Kagome stood up ant went to retrieve her grandfathers' histories books from his study in the attic. With a bow she walked around Manten who was lying knocked out on the ground where he had fallen earlier.  
  
In the hall she walked in on the young boy with copper colored hair. He was bouncing down the hallway to the living room when she collided with him. Both fell to the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't see you coming." Kagome said getting up and picking the boy up as well. Putting him on his feet she looked if he didn't hurt himself.  
  
Shippô looked up at Kagome this girl was a miko just like Kikyo, but the little fox liked her better instantly. She was radiating a warm welcome and kindness. Things Kikyo didn't show so openly. Inu yasha's mate was a mystery. Known for her ability of destroying countless of youkai the whole society had facefalted when it got known to everybody that this priestess had become mate to the half breed Inu yasha. But the rumors had really started when it got known that the two where trying to gather pieces of the shikon jewel to make it whole again.  
  
Many had tried before them and all had failed. The legend of the shikon jewel was known to all. How it was created by a miko Midoriko and then shattered by a half breed Naraku. Naraku had ever since tried to gather the jewel together himself murdering everybody he saw as thread or posses and piece. And now Kikyo and Inu yasha where trying to bring back the jewel also. At first nobody had believed they would get very far, but they had surprised all. Now the group didn't consist solely out of Inu yasha and Kikyo any more Miroku had joined them shortly after Shippô had done. Sango had followed not to long after that. Together they had menaced to gather half the shikon jewel. Kikyo purified and sealed the splinters together, while Sango, Miroku and Inu yasha fought to obtain them. At first Naraku had let them alone but the more they gathered the harder he tried to destroy them, he was unsuccessful so far. Now both party's posses half and there was only one splinter left the party who obtain that piece first would have the upper hand, and would most likely win. Shippô wondered sometime why Kikyo and Inu yasha had started gathering pieces as far as he knew it wasn't to spite Naraku like the rest of the group did it for. The half breed had been responsible for the death of Shippô's and Sango's family and Miroku's cursed hand, But Inu yasha's and Kikyo's reasons where a mystery still.  
  
Given her a wide grin Shippô looked back at the concerned girl. "Don't feel sorry I don't mind I should have watched where I was going myself, I'm called Shippô by the way, and I'm a fox demon. And you are Kagome a miko."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile at his bubbly ness; he was simply adorable tail and all. "Well Shippô now that we know each other would you like to come with me, I'm going to retrieve some of my grandfathers' history books from his study in the attic."  
  
Jumping from excitement inside, Shippô took a leap on to Kagome's left shoulder. "I love to come along." Chuckling Kagome preceded her journey to the attic, she found out that demons didn't look that ugly before she fainted and now she started to like them to. Well at least some of them.  
  
Walking past her own and Souta's room she took a left pulling away a curtain that hid an almost vertical staircase up to the attic. Holding on to the banisters she began to clime up. The first look she got from her grandfathers study was that her mother must not come her that often, she even had a suspicion that her mother hadn't been here for several years. Which wasn't strange the place smelled like something was decaying in the room, and then all the......the things on the walls. She thought she recognized a scull of a tiger next to it hung several other unrecognizable sculls. Furthermore was the room covert in thick cobwebs not to mention dust.  
  
Walking to the far corner at the right where the bookcase was, Kagome was whipping away cobwebs prying that the inhabitants had moved, she had to suppress a shudder at the thought of spiders finding a new home in her hair. On her left shoulder Shippô was doing the same pulling cobwebs away before they hit him full in the face. But because of the many ness and thickness Kagome and Shippô got covert all over all the same. When they arrived at the bookcase there hair was whitish grey and there cloths matched the hair.  
  
Trying not to panic and run around with her hands up and scream. Kagome focused on the books in front of her. The only place that was ordered was the bookcase itself, Kagome was able to find the books about the feudal era quite easy because the whole was chronological placed. It turned out that her grandfather owned five fat books about the feudal era. "Well Shippô at least we didn't come here for nothing, I think that mister cold will find them sufficient."  
  
Shippô took a look at the books and was wondering who could be called mister cold, he had his suspicions, and the thought of Sesshô maru being named mister cold struck his fancy. He felt Kagome turn to the staircase and readied himself for another round of pulling away as many cobwebs as he could.  
  
In the kitchen Miroku was searching through the cabinets above the sinks when Sango came in startled Miroku let go of the cabinet door but forgot to remove his right from the frame, the door slammed into his hand painfully. Pulling his hand against his chest the door swung the other way because of that movement. And Miroku found himself with a painful head and a painful hand.  
  
Rubbing his fore head with his left hand Miroku went back to sit at the table, The whole while Sango had just stood by the doorpost one hand covering the major grin that had grown on her face. But when Miroku had seated himself and gave her an, I'm a poor boy look she couldn't hold it in any more. Carefully placing herself on the ground Sango burst out laughing.  
  
Tears where running down Sango's face by the time Kagome and Shippô reached the hall. Curious about what was so funny Kagome went to the kitchen finding Sango in a heap on the ground clutching her ribs laughing her ass of and Miroku looking like some major injustice was don to him. Finally Sango seemed to come out of her stupor but it didn't take her long the go into a worse fit when she got sight of Kagome and Shippô covert in cobwebs and dust.  
  
Carefully standing up Miroku made his way to Shippô and Kagome, "shall we join the ones in the living room lady Kagome, and I think you didn't get this way for nothing." Kagome gave him a sweet smile and Sango and worried look, the girl looked like she would choke any moment. "Don't worry lady; Sango will join us in her own time." Putting out his right arm for Kagome to hold Miroku went with her to the living room. On the kitchen floor Sango was now laughing silently because of the lack of proper breathing.  
  
Entering the room with Miroku and Shippô on her shoulder and looking the way they did, it wasn't weird that everybody gave them odd looks. Luckily nobody reacted the same way Sango had, but than again Sango had already been laughing when Kagome and Shippô arrived. Wondering shortly what would have been the cause for Sango's outburst Kagome let go of Miroku's arm and went to sit on the brown couch next to Kouga.  
  
Laying the books on the slightly ruffled coffee table, Kagome pointed to them "those are all the history books we have on the feudal era." Sesshô maru come out of the shadows to pick up the books before he seated himself on the mustard yellow couch. Next to Kagome Kouga went to sit straighter so he could pull the rags out of Kagome's hair. Startled by the brushing feeling in her hair Kagome looked to her right, seeing Kouga with a hand full of cobwebs. Her bleu grey eyes twinkled when she looked into Kouga's Safire one's. Following his example Kagome pulled Shippô from her shoulder and put him on her lap. Looking down on the little kit she started to de- cob him like Kouga was doing with her.  
  
On the other side of the room Inu yasha was looking at the little picture the three presented. One of his lips curled in discussed, this girl that looked like his Kikyo was proving more and more that she was the lesser one. No matter what Sesshô maru might have said. Stronger than Kikyo not likely or was it? Just look at her she wasn't as beautiful and he was sure she wasn't as strong or clever and maybe not as treacheries. The more he watched her the more she frustrated him.  
  
On the ground Hiten had made it to his brother, listening intently he heard that Manten's heart bead was stronger than a few moments ago. Allowing his body to rest and heal Hiten decided to stay on the ground, for the time being. Jaken went to stand at the right side of Sesshô maru, who was steadily working through the books. Lifting his head his golden eyes settled on the girl on the other side "tell me human what year are we in?  
  
Kagome looked at him with surprise, what kind of question was that. Mentally shrugging her shoulders Kagome answered him. "Well the last time I check we where all living in the year 2004." Sesshô maru lifted one of his eyebrows at her sarcastic tune. "You would do well to remember your place human."  
  
Kouga noticed that Kagome was getting more irritated with every second that pasted and that all her attention was focus on Sesshô maru. Feeling his hair standing on end Kouga decided to distract her before Sesshô maru disposed of her. Rising his youki a little bit Kouga started to brush the cobwebs from her shoulders. Because of his higher youki level Kagome's reaction was much in tenser to his touch than normally.  
  
Kagome stopped her staring at Sesshô maru when she felt a prickling sensation near her neck. Her heart skipped a beat and she turned her head towards Kouga, giving him a frown. Receiving a mischievous smile from the wolf she didn't stop her frowning until she felt the prickling leave. Content she turned to de-cobbing Shippô missing the triumphant full smile that flashed over Kouga's face. He had gotten what he had wanted; he had distracted Kagome from Sesshô maru.  
  
When Sesshô maru put the last book back down on the coffee table Sango walked into the room her face and hair where completely wet, indicating that she had dunked her head under water probably to cool down from her outburst. Whipping some of the stray tendrils of hair out of her face Sango made her way to sit next to Kagome having to remove some bottles before she could do so.  
  
"Sorry about what happened in the kitchen I just could help myself, first Miroku and then you it was just too much all at once."  
  
"O don't worry Sango Chan it's already forgiven, but now you're normal again I have a question for you. What your do you live in?  
  
"What kind of question is that Kagome surely you must know that it is the year 1504."  
  
Removing the last strand from Shippô, the kit had been so content that he had fell a sleep half way Kag's treatment, Kagome gave Sango a sad smile before telling. "I'm sorry Sango but it's the year 2004 now, I've some one else than you guy's would have told me you came from a time five hundred years ago I would have thought they tried to pull my leg. But I believe you, so now I'm just wondering how you got here since mister antisocial hasn't really cared to explain." Kag nodded her head in the direction of Sesshô maru at the words mister antisocial.  
  
Sango gave a small chuckle at the nickname Kag gave to Sesshô maru. "You mean Sesshô maru I haven't told you the other names have I. well let me see like I just said that's Sesshô maru he is lord of the western lands and a dog demon. The green little toad is his servant Jaken. In the window we find the hanyou Inu yasha he is Sesshô maru's half brother, half dog demon and half human. On your lap is Shippô a fox demon, sitting next to you is Kouga wolf demon and prince to the northern lands. On the ground are Manten and Hiten thunder demons and brothers the thick hairless one being Manten and the one with the braid being Hiten. Then you have Yura hair demon, which you haven't seen yet she has short dark brown hair, red eyes and wears a really sluttish dress. And that leaves Kanna she looks like a little girl but don't let that fool you. She has white hair and always holds a mirror, she's an ice demon. And then you have her younger sister Kagura she has her hair up in a high pony tail and where's a feather in her hair, a white one. Kagura is a wind demon. You have to be extra careful around those two there Naraku's minions.  
  
When Sango saw Kagome's confused expression she started to explain about Narake and there quest. How both party's where now dead set on beating each other to be the first to the last splinter, to gain the upper hand in the last battle that would be coming soon. Sango finished with telling how they suddenly where transported into Kagome's house and finding out that they weren't the only one's either. So far they had no clue about how this happened, but they where pretty sure that Naraku wasn't responsible this time since Naraku two strongest helpers where just as stuck as they where, and not to mention Inu yasha was in possession of the half shikon no tama end not Kikyo. So if he had don this to steal the jewel peace from her he would get back from a cold circus since she didn't have the piece on her. Not to mention that Naraku would be able to get through Kikyo's barriers so she was save from him.  
  
On the opposite couch Sesshô maru was pondering about what he had just read, as far as he could figure out from the incomplete history books, everything had gone wrong after they had disappeared. But it did make it clear way the girl would know next to nothing about demons and miko's. The few less than substantial hints about demons where scars and you would never be able to find them if you didn't live in that time to now who was who and what to be looking for. The later was almost completely ridden of the earth with that perusal the girl mentioned earlier, this would be an explanation as to why the girl could have grown up never knowing what she was not to speak about that there where probably any miko's left to train the newer generations. Pondering his thoughts further Sesshô maru was unaware that he and Inu yasha had almost identical expressions on there faces.  
  
Inu yasha was still summoning differences between the woman that was his mate and that copy of hers they hand found in this house. One of his hand disappeared in his hoari retrieving a silver necklace with a pink broken orb hanging from it, holding it at eye height. Inu yasha looked at the source of all his trouble. He would never have gone after it if Kikyo hadn't wanted it so much. He liked himself well enough as it was, so maybe he would have liked to be an full demon in his younger years but that desire had long since died out, when he found out all the privilege his half form gave him. And he was stronger than most full demons so he didn't really need to be full demon. But Kikyo had insisted on finding the damn thing because she didn't want to life with a half demon, she kept telling him how she wanted this for him so they could grow old together, like normal people did. At the end of her reasoning she always say she loved him more than anything and how this was the best for him. But now he doubted that, that had ever been her real reasons. his love for her had made him agree with her plan to become a full human readily enough he would have agreed to almost anything just to be allowed in her presence. But now after so much time had past not even his love for her was able to with hold the truth from him, she wanted him human because she despised his demon blood, it had hurt to find out that the woman he had given his love to hated half of what he was. But Inu yasha had shrugged it of swallowed and decided that he would still turn full human for her. But that was before he found out something else she had don behind his back. He still could believe his Kikyo had don something like that, when he had found out he had decided to use the shikon jewel for another purposes than becoming human. He would use it to break the link that mated them. This way she could go to find herself a human to live with and he would be able to get away from her. The love he once felt for her was nothing more than a hint of what once had been, that love was turning to hate bit by bit. He hoped they would have completed the jewel fast because soon he would be able to stand her any more, and just when they had been following a strong lead to the last splinter of the shikon shard they had suddenly found themselves here in the home of this home of a girl that looked like Kikyo, this Kikyo copycat, this Kikyo clone this Kikyo, they where the same these deceiving bitches and if this Kikyo would try to get to him he would gladly kill her. Damn Kikyo.  
  
Kagome was still listening to Sango and Miroku who had joined the chat, totally blissful about Inu yasha's or Sesshô maru's thoughts. This was probably a good thing since neither was thinking about her in a very friendly or complementive way. Kouga was also thinking about her but in a whole different way he was pondering his reactions to the raven haired beauty, he had never felt so strongly not even for a demon female let alone a human one. How was it possible that this small girl could set his world upside down in the short time he had got to known her. He just couldn't figure it out, at least not until he remembered a story his father had told him long ago. The story had been about how wolf demons new they had found the right mate. He hadn't paid much attention to it then having been from meaning that he always wanted to be free without some female restraining him. But now he remembered, what his father had said that if he found the perfect mate he would now it because he wouldn't be able to withhold his strong feeling from servicing, his demon side would urge him to take the female mark her as his and not let her out of his sight. If he didn't act on it he would find that his demon side would be taking over more and more until he would be able to hold it back. Now pondering this new dilemma Kouga shifted uncomfortable. How to solve this new problem, shifting again Kouga placed himself nearer to Kagome without her noticing.  
  
When Kagome looked up she looked at the clock hanging above the door opening, her eyes weighted in surprise when she saw the time. It was long past her normal bedtime and now she thought about it she did feel very tired. Looking at the only other two humans she saw sings of there tiredness too. Making up her mind Kagome decided that they would talk more in the morning after a good night sleep maybe they would be able to figure out what happened to everybody when they had a clear mind. "You guy's I don't know about you but I'm really tired and I have a feeling you are too. Want me to show you a place to sleep?  
  
The relieved expressions on Sango's and Miroku's face said it all, Getting up Kagome made sure that she didn't disturb Shippô to much. The little fox was sleeping for a while now. Beginning for them to follow Kagome set of to the stairs again. "There aren't that many rooms but Shippô and you Sango can sleep in my room, my bed is very wide so we should fir easily. Miroku you can sleep in my little brothers room there is place for two more there." Kagome said this for the benefit of the others in the living room, who might want to sleep, she wasn't even sure if demons slept. "And then there is my Grandfathers' room only one can sleep there and in my mothers' room there is place for four. You all can pretty much decide yourselves where you want to sleep as long as you leave my room alone I don't really care." With that settled Kagome went to her room Followed by Sango with Kirara and Miroku.  
  
Upstairs Kagome showed Sango and Miroku how the toilet worked also telling that it would be best to shower in the morning because they didn't have warm water this late at night. Sango couldn't wait to try out this shower thing after Kagome explained it. But she agreed with Kagome not really looking forward to a cold dunk this time of the day. Kagome pointed Miroku to his or actually Souta's room first. Then she and Sango retired in Kagome's room.  
  
Kagome hadn't lied when she had said that she had a big bed. It was a bed in the stile of a Victorian four-poster and it was huge, with feather mattress and everything. Sango who had never seen something like this bed before was having trouble closing her mouth. Watching the residence she would be spending the night in she couldn't help but think that she would be able to get lost in it. Kagome brought her out of her stupor by waving a hand in front of Sango's eyes.  
  
Holding out a pair of pajamas for Sango, Kagome had to wave her hand in front of Sango's eyes an couple of times before she could get a reaction out of the demon exterminator. After Sango had returned to the living again Kagome handed her the pajama. Placing Shippô on one of the many pillows that lay on the beds head end, Kagome started to pull on her of the sheet that was on her bed just because it looked pretty. Since Kouga had dusted her of quite thoroughly she didn't need to feel that she had to redress. So Kagome just plunged in snuck ling up close where Shippô was sleeping. She felt a little plop when Kirara joined them on the bed but the fire cat preferred to curl up on the feet end.  
  
Squeezing herself out of the exterminating outfit and getting in Kagome's bleu satin pajama's instead. Sango was now pondering thoughts about if the would ever get home, but with some determination she was able to push those thoughts back. Now she would just simply enjoy a good night sleep and the coming morning would surly bring a solution, she hoped at least.  
  
Crawling in the bed, Sango went to lie between the wall and Kagome. Feeling amazed about the softness of the bed and pillows wondered if this bed hadn't descended from the heavens itself. Miroku in the room next to Kagome had gone strait to bed too, not bothering himself with worried thoughts like Sango, no Miroku was wondering if he would survive the night if he had to share this bed with Inu yasha. Then suddenly he shock himself mentally the demons and hanyou wouldn't feel save sleeping with so many of there natural enemy's wondering about, they would probably stay awake watching each others every move.  
  
While time ticked away Kouga was becoming more restless than he had ever been in his live. On the mustard yellow couch Sesshô maru could be found looking through the books from Kagome's grandfather for the third time. Inu yasha was simply staring out of the window the darkness being no problem for his sight. Manten and Hiten had retrieved to the kitchen looking for something to eat, under the grumbled words about bad hosting. Kanna and Kagura where sitting on either side of the hearth, Keeping a keen eye on everybody else. Yura was still no ware to be found.  
  
Sesshô maru shut the book he had been reading with slightly more force than he had attended causing a small cloud of dust to rise out of it. His golden eyes came to rest on the now constantly shifting and moving wolf. When his look did nothing what so ever to stop the annoying behavior, Sesshô maru's eyes turned to slits and a light red began to appear in them. "Wolf if you don't stop this pointless behavior, I Sesshô maru will make sure you wont be able to do anything for at least half a year if you're lucky."  
  
Bestowing a disgusted look on Sesshô maru, Kouga decided that he had to do something indeed. It had been five hours ago that Sango and Miroku had left the room with Kagome to go sleeping. Ever since it had become harder and harder to suppress his demon urges. His father had been right if he didn't do something quick he would lose his control completely, very danger's if he was in his own time and territory but even more danger's here. Getting up he went to follow Kagome's sent.  
  
Inu yasha had come out of his world of thoughts, when Sesshô maru had slammed the book shut. Looking around to find the source of Sesshô maru's behavior his golden eyes came to rest on the flea bag. The wolf was being more bother than normal but that might just be because he was used to be able to roam around freely. Inu yasha had a restless ness himself, not being able to go where he wanted was getting on his nerves. So he didn't think too much about it when Kouga left the living room. Maybe he should do some moving himself, just to get the worst out of his system.  
  
Finally settling on roaming through the house, Inu yasha left his window seat. Following his nose he went to the kitchen to join the thunder brothers in there food hunt. On the ground various objects could already be found. It seemed that in this house the food was scars. All fruit was already eaten and now three demons could be found eying cant vegetables. Not to sure if it really was food they decided on breaking one of the glass jars. Glass splinters flew every where making it danger's to walk in the kitchen on bare feet. After some poking and sniffing all three decided that this stuff could be qualify as food, Or at least food that the really hungry and desperate would eat, since both could be used on them three demons could be found eating uncooked vegetables.  
  
Up stairs Kouga was standing in front of Kagome's room, he opened the door ever so slowly not wanting to disturb the inhabitants and especially not the demon exterminator and that little fire breathing pet of hers. Inch by inch Kouga gained excess to Kagome's room, when he had enough room to get in Kouga didn't doubt. Closing the door as softly as he had opened it he looked around finding the bed with ease, the thing was so big it was very hard too miss. His excellent sight came in good help here allowing him to see the people in the bed quite easy. It didn't even take him a second to locate Kagome.  
  
Crawling closer Kouga soon kneeled down next to the bed, Kagome had rolled close to edge while the rest of her bed partners had rolled closer to the wall. Feeling content Kouga crept over Kagome to lie down beside her. But soon that wasn't sufficient any more. Throwing one arm over her he pulled her close to him. His head came to rest in the hollow where her neck joined the right shoulder. After a few moments the wolf demon found himself drifting of in sleep, not really aware of what he was doing he bite onto the soft flesh marking her. His demon blood was finally satisfied.  
  
In the living room Sesshô maru got up and left closely followed by his servant Jaken. Both went up. Opening the first door he encountered, which happened to be on the left. Sesshô maru looked into a version of what he assumed was the master bedroom. For a human's room he didn't even found it that bad. "Jaken make sure no ones enter."  
  
"This Jaken will make sure that nobody disturbs the great Sesshô maru Sama." Finding himself talking to the door Jaken shut up and went to sit against it, his head staff holding ready to attack any time.  
  
Down in the kitchen Inu yasha found himself wondering what wolf boy was doing up stairs that took him so long. Probably found a place to sleep peacefully, something he was ready for to. Making up his mind Inu yasha bounded the first floor not long after Sesshô maru did so. In the hall Inu yasha passed Jaken, smirking Inu yasha followed Miroku's trail the thoughts about his half brother kept him from noticing where Kouga's trail was leading too.  
  
Inside the room Miroku was sleeping Inu yasha found out that the Houshi was taking up the whole bed. Not in the mood to make some space for himself Inu yasha laid down on an old two-seater. It was just as comfortable as any bed and he didn't have to share it with the pervert. Inu yasha was dreaming after a couple of minutes.  
  
But instead of giving him rest the dream was intense and a reflection of a happening from some moths ago, the event that had made Inu yasha see that he and Kikyo could never be together. It had been a warm night everybody had wanted to stop for camp early after the big battle they had. Lucky the battle hadn't been purples they had retrieved three shikon shards from the demon they had fought. Kikyo practically drained herself to purify the pieces. Or so it seemed. When everybody had settled down for sleeping Inu yasha had taken residence in a tree so he could overlook the camp and see if the enemy was approaching. When it had become dark and Inu yasha hadn't sensed any danger the hanyou had settled down to go to sleep to. That's when he saw Kikyo move. Curious about why she was showing so much liveliness after only one hour of resting Inu yasha decided to follow her. She didn't go to the bushes to pie as he half suspected but instead she seemed to be following a very overgrown path. His curiosity peeking Inu yasha decided not to make his presence known and to just see what she was up to. He wished he had never followed her on the other side it was good that he had found out before it had been too late.  
  
Kikyo walked for what seemed to be a mile before she stopped at a clearing, Inu yasha hid at the edge high in the trees. Kikyo seemed to be waiting for some one; they didn't have to wait for long do. A dark cloud appeared only moments after Kikyo did. Out of the cloud came a woman with graying hair her skin was that of a young woman and didn't fit the hair at all. Inu yasha didn't feel comfortable her presence had something forbidden about it, but still he didn't make his presence known. With his hearing he was able to follow the conversation the two where having word for word. "Do you have it old woman."  
  
"Of course I do the real question is, are you willing to pay the prize."  
  
"if I wasn't willing I wouldn't have asked for your help, will the concoction do it's work this baby isn't completely human after all."  
  
"Don't fret what I have here is strong enough to drive a youkai baby out of its mothers womb."  
  
"Good, your prize is ten years of my live well you can have it."  
  
The grey haired woman closed in on Kikyo embracing her like a lover would. Kikyo began to admit a soft pink glow, when she was completely glowing a ball formed above the two women. When it was about the size of a medium melon the process stopped. Kikyo stop glowing so only the hovering pink ball was left. The grey haired woman stepped back holding up her left hand the pink ball moved to hover above it. Lifting up her right hand she carefully punctured the mass with her right index finger. The ball shrunk indicating that the grey woman was some how sucking the energy up through her finger. First nothing seemed to happen until some kind of bleu electricity crackled all over her body, the change was huge her grey hair disappeared leaving a lush coal black mass, her skin turned even more creamy and fresh. She had gained youth again. Inu yasha could do nothing but look at the scene with horror not really able to stomach what was happening, it seemed so unreal.  
  
"Well you have a very strong life force miko. I'll give you that, now my part of the bargain." The now black haired female pulled out and bottle with some type of lick whit in it. Her hand hovered above her pouch before she subtracted another bottle. She gave both to Kikyo. "The green bottle contains the potion you requested it will kill the child growing within you and drive it out. It will look natural so the father won't suspect a thing. Now that brown bottle holds a potion that will make sure that you wont be able to conceive from a certain male, you'll have to add an hair of him in it first for it to work. It'd my little extra especially for you, now dear I have other places to be. May life treads you well."  
  
Disappearing the same way she came Kikyo was left standing alone. Inu yasha was still unable to move after what he heard and he could only look in horror when he saw Kikyo gulping down the contents of the green bottle. She then pulled a pendent that hung around her neck and opened it. Inside Inu yasha new where some of his hairs, a birthday gift he had given her two months ago. She had always told him how she loved his hair so Inu yasha had a smith made the pendent with inside a lock of hair. Kikyo pulled the lock out pulling it lose until she held only a few strands. Pushing them inside the brown bottle she waited until they had dissolved in the potion before she took that too. Throwing both bottles away Kikyo turned to go back to camp, not once noticing Inu yasha in the trees above her.  
  
Inu yasha just staid where he was while a feeling of pained washed over him, the wind was in his direction carrying the scents of there camp. Not long after Kikyo had taken the first potion Inu yasha smelled blood in the air, Kikyo's blood, there Childs blood. The baby Inu yasha was so proud of had been killed by the woman he loved even before it had a chance to live. Throwing his head in his neck Inu yasha had let out a howl of pain and betrayal. The call was so high only wolf heard it and maybe some other youkai in the area. Inu yasha's howl was answered by the local wolfs. In the camp Sango, Shippô and Miroku woke up to the saddest music they had ever heard, that's when they saw Kikyo lying in a puddle of her own blood. Going to help her they had to tell her the sad news that she had lost her baby. Tears poured down from Kikyo's face, tears of happiness.  
  
Inu yasha didn't go back to camp that night, and when morning came he forced himself to go to Kikyo. She was pale from blood lose, but other wise unharmed. Inu yasha saw the whole thing from a far. Up until Kikyo gave him a sad look and said that see had lost there child last night. The tears awoke hatred in Inu yasha he had never felt before, not even when he was hunted as a child. Will power alone made Inu yasha able to just nod, crouch next to Kikyo and give her an assuring embrace. Well in the back of his mind he told himself to not kill her jet, he needed her to purify the jewel. Then he could make his wish. And then there was the fact that even now he could feel the effects of his love for her.  
  
With a bounce Inu yasha fell from the couch he had been sleeping on, Sweat running down his back. Every night he relived that night that Kikyo killed his child. Yes his child the moment she ordered that potion she had lost all right to the baby, as for as Inu yasha reasoned. And every time he woke up his hatred of Kikyo grew. The love he felt for her once was steadily disappearing. Walking up to the window Inu yasha ripped open the curtains the stars could still be seen in the brightening sky. Gazing up Inu yasha felled the pain that crushed his heart; the pain was almost unbearable after he woke up dreaming about what Kikyo did. He knew that the longer the day went on the number he felt. But now he was stuck in this house with no way of going of on his own with this Kikyo duplicate. That girl looked like Kikyo, she was Kikyo. He had to make sure to stay away from her as much as possible or he might just kill her.  
  
Down stairs Hiten and Manten where sitting on the mustard yellow couch eyeing Kagura and Kanna who where opposite on the brown couch. Not one of them was moving or batting an eye. They kept staring at each other waiting for the other to fail first. BANG. "Oops sorry you guy's don't you worry, Yura is just fine. In fact I'm going to hunt fore more of those delicious brown bottles filled with this wonderful fluid. It's making this onna feel like she is walking on clouds. You go do what you where doing, I'm going on a hunt."  
  
All four looked at a very drunk Yura disappearing to where ever to hunt for more alcoholic. Now the tension was broken. Kagura stood up walking to the broken window. Closing her eyes she just let herself feel the soft breeze, let it play with the lose tendrils of hair. It was then that she started thinking about this lucky change she had gotten, it wouldn't lest but for now she was free from Narake all she had to watch out for Kanna, she would be reporting everything to Narake by showing every single second of what happened through her mirror. That was the only reason she didn't ditch Kanna. No instead she just enjoyed the little freedoms she had now, And when they where back she would wait for an opportunity to gain permanent freedom.  
  
Manten watched Kagura go to the broken widow. Deciding she wouldn't do some thing that was hurtful, he stood up slowly he hadn't felt the fall back of the hit that girl had given him last night right away. So some where in the middle night the pain stabs had started kicking in. so now he could only move at a very slow pace. His brother Hiten had the same problem. He didn't know much about this girl but he was going to make sure not to anger her again. That bitch was just to dangers for your health.  
  
Up stairs Sango began to awake slowly, her internal clock never allowing her to have a lie in or maybe it was just the years of traveling with Inu yasha. That hanyou just didn't get it that humans needed there rest or otherwise they would just drop from exhausted ion. Thinking about Inu yasha made her think about the last month he had been behaving really strange but maybe that was just his way of dealing with Kikyo's miscarriage. Pushing herself up with her elbows Sango looked around, Kirara was still on the feet's end only now she was also lying against the wall. Shippô was lying very much in the same fashion only at the heads end. Flopping over on her tummy Sango crossed her arms and lay her head on them facing in Kagome's direction.  
  
All that could be seen of her was her black hair that peeped out from under the blanked that covert the rest of her. Looking more closely last night she didn't notice that Kagome had two colored hair. The difference was small but noticeable with the sunlight falling on it. One color was black with a hue of blue the other was black but with a hue of brown, strange. Getting up for an even closer look Sango noticed for the first time that the form under the blanked was way to big to be from Kagome alone. So there was some one else there, brazing herself Sango crawled closer. Reaching out to pull the blanket away Sango's fingers where just hovering a mere millimeters above the blanket when one of the persons moved, scarring Sango senseless. Sango screamed she had never screamed before, but now with the tension end the suddenness made her react out of instinct.  
  
Jerking awake from screaming Kouga jumped up reaching for his katana while looking for the danger when he only saw a screaming Sango a shocked kitsune and a mewing Kirara he let himself fall back on the bed sitting Indian stile. Next to him Kagome was also awoken from Sango's screaming. She only wasn't immediate alert of her vicinity like Kouga was. So Kagome just sat up rubbing her eyes before looking around for the cause. When she passed Kouga her brain didn't acknowledge him right away, then it hit her. Her gaze fell back on the wolf demon her eyes turned big and her mouth fell open slightly. Then like Sango a few minutes before she screamed.  
  
Down the hall a door was frown open at the same time the door from the room next to Kagome's. Three males went for Kagome's room. Sesshô maru was looking really annoyed a real difference with his otherwise expressionless face. Miroku was looking determined to face an enemy and Inu yasha had no expression on his face at all, also unlike his normal behavior, even her screams sounds like Kikyo's.  
  
All reached the door to Kagome's room at the same time; the door was thrown open by Miroku and Sesshô maru, Inu yasha bringing up the rear. When Miroku saw the situation he just went to stand against Kagome's bureau with his arms crossed and a huge perverted grin on his face. Sesshô maru acted different. "What is this human, you have disturbed this Sesshô maru's rest, you better have a good reason." Inu yasha just looked at the wolf standing in the middle of a very ruffled bed. Two females sitting on either side of him looking at him with similar looks of surprise on there faces. The wolf looked like he had found himself in a harpy's nest, his tail between his legs. Shippô was the next to cut the silence. "Kouga I didn't know that you where going to sleeping with us, this is a great bed isn't?  
  
That question made every body look at the whole thing with a more airy attitude. Grapping Kirara Sango climbed out of the bed, that's when she noticed Miroku who was still carrying his perverted smile somehow this ticked her of. Changing course Sango went to Miroku who was now eyeing her with appreciation. When she was standing right in front of him his smile broadened as far as that was possible. WACK you pervert move your ass you're not welcome in this room. Choosing for his health Miroku left the room, his eyes still carrying a look of dream in them. Sesshô maru was still waiting for his answer but when the two persons, Shippô was now on the book shelve, in the bed didn't acknowledge him, he went back to his room. If he would have been any one else he would have been mumbling about humans and there strange behavior. But being Sesshô maru he of course did no such thing.  
  
Inu yasha followed his brother at the heel when leaving, but instead of going back to his room like Sesshô maru and Miroku he went to the living room. Back in Kagome's bedroom Kouga and Kagome where still starring at each other, but no longer looking surprised but rather curious. Sango decided to break it up nothing bad happened it was probably just an accident and she really wanted to try out that shower thing Kagome had mentioned last night. "Uhm Kag could you show me that shower thing you told me about last night?  
  
Getting out of her stupor Kagome's brain started working again, holding her eyes on Kouga the whole while when getting out of bed. "Sure Sango I'm going to take one myself also. Just follow me and take your cloths with you, you'll be able to change into them after taking the shower." Both females left for the shower. Kouga let himself fall into sitting position on the bed again, he had a nagging feeling he had forgotten something about last night, something he had don.  
  
Cheering up at the thought of taking a hot shower Kagome wasn't even able to not be grumpy about the fact of being woken up so early on a Saturday morning, especially after being up so late into the night. Both girls where carrying cloths they would wear after the shower, Sango her demon exterminator outfit of last night since that was all she had and Kagome an denim jeans and dark red sweater she had lied out last night before climbing up on the roof.  
  
Making sure to lock the bathroom door, she didn't want a repeat of what had happened in her bedroom. Showing Sango how everything worked and pointing out the shampoo's and hair lotions she could use. Leaving Sango to handle the shower Kagome herself went for the sink getting her toothbrush out of its cup, Kagome was getting ready for another day. Hopefully it would go better then yesterday; at least it couldn't possibly go worse.  
  
Down stairs Inu yasha found that his favorite window was currently occupied by Kagura. Frowning he looked at the couches also occupied. Turning he left the living room looking in both direction he didn't feel like going into the messy kitchen, so he would go for the mystery room. Walking to the closed door near the front door Inu yasha carefully placed his hand on the handle, making up his mind Inu yasha opened the door. He was pleasantly surprised.  
  
The room light, the walls a soft white yellow and there where tree huge windows just like the ones in the living room. Butter yellow curtains framed the windows. On the left wall hung three paintings scenes of dancing fairy's unicorns and nymphs where put ten down in soft watercolors, giving you the feeling that it were scenes from some ones dream. Opposite to the door was a hearth framed in sandstone. Placed close to the hearth and with an outlook at the windows was what looked to be a very comfortable couch of mint green. A glass coffee table was place in front of the couch. It was a very big room but because it was decorated in these light colors you got the feeling it was spacious. A perfect place to relax, with a soft sigh Inu yasha let himself fall on the couch he had a feeling he would be able to get some peaceful sleep in this room.  
  
Manten was stirring the fire up, placing some logs from the basket next to the hearth on it. Orange sparks sprung up and not much later the fire was roaring like last night. Hiten joined his brother and placed himself on the right side of the hearth sitting Indian style. His forked thunder staff was still sticking out of the stones from where it had landed last night, he hadn't felt the need to take it out jet. It was not like he really needed the object to guide his lighting anyway.  
  
Kanna was the only one that was still in the original place they had started the morning in. sitting like a statue, mirror placed in her lap holding up wither two hands. Her winter sky bleu eyes on her younger sisters back, even do they had an far away look to them Kagura wasn't fooled. Kanna might look like she was a push over and nothing special it was this appearance that made her even more dangers most people never knew what hit them because they didn't expect an attack from a little girl. And then there was the fact that with her mirror she could see what was going on miles away, as long as she new the person's energy pattern she could lock on to them. An ability Naraku made use of often. The mirror was also a memory bank. When she couldn't stand the watching any longer Kagura went of to the kitchen.  
  
The first thing she saw there was the mess, with a heavy sigh she opened the back door and then pulled out her fan. With a flick of her wrist she called her winds up and let them do the cleaning job, The winds where strong enough to carry the rubbish and pieces of glass out but not strong enough to blow the furniture out. With all the stuff out the door Kagura entered the kitchen, placing one of the chairs upright she seated herself not even bothering to look for food.  
  
Upstairs in the master bedroom Sesshô maru could be found leaning against the head end of the bed. His legs stretched out before him, his face in a thoughtful expression, His one arm resting on the knee of his up drawn leg. One of Kagome's grandfathers books lying open next to him. What he could find out from the books was that things had seriously gone wrong after there disappearance. From small bits of information he had found out that demon society had fast disappeared but no reason to why. The same thing happened with the monks and miko's. It was like something had swept the whole country clean and his instincts where telling him Naraku was behind it all. He had to get back and fast, today he would force the miko to break the shield placed around the house and then they would probably return to there own time. As far as he could see the shield was the only thing keeping them here.  
  
In the bathroom Sango had just finished her first shower, something she was going to really miss when she was back in her own time. Picking up her cloths she started to dress. Behind her Kagome slipped into the shower, when Sango was completely dressed she went for the door but was stopped by Kagome's voice. Kagome was out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around her body. With her right hand she was holding up her wet hair. "He Sango could you look at the base of my neck something is stinging but I can't see myself."  
  
"Sure Kagome." Walking up to Kagome she looked at the place the girl was indicating and sure enough a bite mark could be found at the base where her neck and right shoulder joined. Sucking in her breath Sango thought of that there might be a way she was mistaken in what she assumed. Reaching down in her small pouch she retrieved a little metal box. Pressing at the secret button the lid opened to reveal a grey powder. Dipping her pink in the substance she carefully brushed a small portion on one of the round wounds. Just as she had feared smoke began to rise from that place her assumption had been right.  
  
Sango's long silence freighted Kagome and made her uncertain, she felt Sango's finger brush over the painful skin but when she still didn't get any answers she decided to ask. "Sango it's nothing serious is it? Startled by Kagome's voice Sango pulled back and went to stand in such a way she was facing Kagome. "It's not deadly if that's what you mean how ever it is very serious. You have been marked by a demon as his mate and since I don't think any one else were with you when sleeping, other than Kouga I'm pretty sure he's the one." Kagome took her words in slowly making sure she didn't understand them wrong but there was no way that Sango was joking the expression she wore was telling her that. A feeling of panic and angst washed over Kagome but she was able to dam them. "With mate you mean like marriage?  
  
Sango gave a curt nod watching Kagome's face the whole while, all emotions that she felt showed on her face. Fright uncertainty anger and slowly understanding dawned on her. "That wolf marked me as his female, why? Well that certainly was the thing Sango was expecting Kagome to say as she sweat dropped. Blinking a couple of times Sango stood up again. "Who knows demons have there own way of finding wife's, the have a complete different set of rules too. And then there is there wild nature they're unpredictable because of that you can never be certain about what moves them or what they are going to do."  
  
Swallowing a few times Kagome tried to look at the whole ordeal with a clear mind but some how it just didn't work she had a feeling like her brain was floating in a big dense fog and everything that she just heard penetrated it at a very slow pace and when it arrived it seemed to have lost it's meaning. She knew what had happened she just didn't understand and the whole thing was giving her a headache too. "Sango I think I need something to eat before I think about this any more, now it's just giving me a huge headache and that's not something a need at the moment. So I'll just dress and we'll go down to eat." True to her word she put on her undies the denim jeans and red sweater.  
  
Going to the bathroom door she unlocked it and Sango and Kagome headed for the stairs. Sango couldn't help but giving Kagome looks that clearly said that she thought she had lost it a bit. What girl would be able to face something that just happened to Kagome with such coolness, trying to picture herself in Kagome's shoes she thought that she would have probably gotten really pissed and would be now at doing some serious damage to the one who had did this to her. But she wasn't Kagome and Kagome clearly wasn't reacting even close to how she would. Sango decided that this whole trying to understand why Kagome was reacting the way she was by picturing how she would react was just not working and next to that was that Kouga's face kept being replaced by a certain monk she knew.  
  
When they past Souta's bedroom Miroku came out just at the moment Sango was thinking about him. He didn't even have the chance to even think about something perverted. When Sango glanced him out of the corner of her eye all she could think about was that last thought she reacted out of pure instinct whacking him over the head with her boomerang. "That should teach you to not trick me into marriage, you hentai." Kagome had been too deep in though to notice a thing and she just kept going for the stairs. Sango gave Miroku one last angry glare and then went after Kagome who had already started descending the stairs, leaving a very confused Houshi on the ground rubbing his newly acquired bump. First he did nothing than staring at the place she disappeared out of sight, but then he started thinking about he words and a big smile appeared on his face and the more he though the bigger his smile grew until his whole face was glowing. Who would think that that the hard to get Sango would be the one giving him a way too get her bonded to him, now that was the true surprise that had hit him hid morning.  
  
Lifting himself of the ground Miroku followed the same path the girls just went with only one detour he stopped at Kagome's room opening the door slowly. Popping his head inside he overtook the room with one look and stopped at the two demons on the bed. Shippô was jumping probably trying out the beds bumpy ness. The wolf demon was sitting looking thoughtful, while he slowly went up and down from the waves Shippô created. Rather feeling the presence of the monk than seeing him Kouga looked up. "What is it monk?  
  
"Nothing I just thought that you might be hungry you know after such a busy night." Kouga clearly didn't like that answer. Leaping from the bed he charged at the monk his left hand outstretched claws ready to strike. But he never delivered the blow in mid jump he remembered what he had don last night before he had sleep claim him. Stopping in the middle of the attack he looked at the monk with unbelief on his face before that was replaced with satisfaction, the girl was his and there was nothing she could do about it, not any more. "You are lucky I'm in such a good mood monk or you would be kissing dirt by now."  
  
Shippô had stopped jumping on the bed when Kouga had leaped of. The sudden movement from the wolf had also created a wave a much bigger and stronger one than Shippô's. Not prepared the wave had sent the fox demon flying with a soft thud he had landed on one of the many pillows. Looking at what was happening he saw the strange behavior of the wolf demon, the threat he voiced to the monk was nothing new Miroku could write a book about all the threats he had gotten. Standing up Shippô went to stand next to Kouga giving a short pull on the pelts.  
  
Looking down at what was pulling his kilt he saw Shippô standing next to him. "What is it kit?  
  
"Kouga kun what's going on?  
  
"What makes you think that something is going on and who gave you permission to call me Kouga Kun."  
  
"You slept with us so you're a friend and I can call you Kouga Kun, how else would I call a friend. And those Kagome bleeding has to do with what is going on?  
  
This was just too much for Miroku bursting out in laughter; unfortunately this caused Kouga to rethink his earlier forgiveness. Walking up to the monk he gave him a good smack on the head. With satisfaction he saw Miroku fall to the ground in a heap of bleu and purple fabric. Leaving the room and unconscious monk behind him, he went down. Why did that kit have to stick his little nose in his business. Halfway down he felt a small ball of fur land on his right shoulder. "You never answered my question Kouga kun." Subduing a snarl Kouga pretended to be deaf and started to look for a way to dump the fox.  
  
In the kitchen Kagura was no longer alone; Sango and Kagome had just arrived. Kagome waved Sango to sit on a chair well she walked to the refrigerator. Thinking about making pan-cakes to take her mind of more pressing matters she opened the door to get the needed milk. First Kagome could do nothing than look, the whole refrigerator was empty. But that could be last night the thing had been overflowing, her mother had made sure that her daughter had enough food and now empty. Kagome started to pull open all the cabinets. With each door she opened she was faced with the same situation empty, empty and empty, what the hell had happened.  
  
Sango watched Kagome pull open one door after another, curious she went to look. They didn't seem that importuned there was nothing in them so what was Kagome worrying about. Walking over to stand next to Kagome she arrived just a bit to late the miko had already went to the table. Picking up one of the fallen chairs she seated herself. Sango followed her example and went back to her own chair she had just moments ago picked up, placing herself opposite Kagome. "Kagome what's the problem, you look worried I thought that you where going to fix breakfast."  
  
Looking up at Sango Kagome first though that she asked the question out some sort of a joke. But when she saw Sango serious face she realized that she had mend the question and gad really no idea what was wrong. "I was indeed going to make breakfast but all the food is gone, you see in those closets the food is kept and last night they where fully staged but now everything is gone. O well it's not a disaster I'll just go to the food store to by supplies. Let me get some money and I'll be back here to make shopping list, you can help by telling me what you guy's like."  
  
Before Sango had even time to answer Kagome was of. As if on que Kouga walked in with Shippô on his right shoulder. When he was by the table he plucked the kit from his shoulder and placed him on the table. He didn't even look at Kagura choosing instead to focus all his intention on Sango. "Where is my mate she was here just a minute ago?"  
  
Kagome is getting money for shopping she will be back soon." Standing up Sango off-handily hooked her boomerang lose. "and what where you thinking when you claimed her last night you don't even know her and she has never even seen a demon before last night. She doesn't know what comes to being claimed by a demon. She won't understand how could you." By the end of her speech Sango was literally shaking with anger. Sensing her meaning Kouga went to stand a bit further away. "Who I claim is none of your business taijiya so keep your nose out of it, and it doesn't matter if she knows or doesn't know what is suspected from a demon mate she is the one for me that is all that needs to be known."  
  
"what you lousy flea bag, you might think she is the one for you but what about Kagome she had no say in the matter what if she doesn't want this maybe she already loves some one else."  
  
"Well if she loves some one else I'll just have too kill him and then she can give her heart to me, and if she thinks she doesn't want me I'll just have too proof her wrong."  
  
"And how are you going to do that, tell me I'm curious.  
  
"Miroku no baka hentai, when are you going to pull your head out of the gutter." Swinging her right arm she launched her boomerang at him, picking it out of the air when it came hurling back at her. With some satisfaction she noted that the monk was out cold lying by the doorpost. But that knowledge did nothing to remove the pictures the Houshi had called up in her mind with his words. "Damn you pervert now I'm having perverted thoughts to." Not that her yelling could be heard by Miroku but it released her of some of her anger.  
  
Kagome opened the door to her privet chamber, when she turned fifteen her mother and grandfather had told her that the small room near the front door was all hers and that her as a birthday present her mother would take her shopping for wallpaper, furniture and other decorations. She had been deliriously happy she would have her own privet room in which she could paint or practice her other hobbies. Her mother had taken her to Ikea and they had spent a whole day looking at all kinds of colors, furniture and wallpapers it had been a good thing that it was vacation, so Kagome had spent the next two weeks redecorating the room. When she was finished she had been really proud at the end result. She had especially been proud at the closet she had built in, she had made it so that it could not be seen unless when you knew what to look for. In that closet her hobby tools where kept. Opening the door she didn't look around but instead directly turned to the wall at her left. Walking about three steps she stopped. With her right hand she pressed at a small nail and a letch popped up. Taking hold of the letch she turned it left before pulling. Soundlessly the huge door slide forwards revealing shells with all kinds of products on it.  
  
Standing on her toes she reached to the top shelve collecting a oak wooden box with Celtic designs carved in it or at least what should be Celtic designs wood carving wasn't her best ability. Opening the box she retrieved the money her mother kept especially for emergency's thinking about emergency's she still had to call the doctor, she would do that before going back to the kitchen. Putting the box back she picked up a node pat and a pen. Closing the door she turned to go away that's when she saw something red lying on her couch, curious she went to take a look.  
  
Kagome found herself looking down at a sleeping Inu yasha. The hanyou lay curled up on her couch and presented a cute picture. His face had a peaceful expression almost innocent. Such a difference with that grumpy look he had worn last night. Unable to help herself Kagome placed herself on the edge near Inu yasha's sleeping form carefully so she wouldn't wake him up. Just looking at him Kagome wondered about the ears on top his head. They looked so soft and where simply irresistible. Stretching out her left hand she hovered above his ears before she carefully touched one. His ear twitched from her touch and Kagome had a near heart attack from fright at the sudden movement. Scoffing at herself for her dramatic behavior she reached out with her hand again this time prepared for movements.  
  
His ears where really soft just like a plush she had as a baby, the one that she had thrown in the shredding machine when she was six because she wanted to know what would happen. When Poo had come flying out in bits at the other end the six year old Kagome had cried her eyes out. The child however was a bit appeased when her mother told her that Poo was now in heaven with god's angels and that he was really happy there and would wait until it was time for Kagome and him to be together once more.  
  
Getting bolder Kagome started stroking the ear, while constantly checking that the hanyou was still asleep. She giggled when Inu yasha began purring like a baby kitten, who would have thought that grumpy would be able to sound like this. Another giggle bubbled up making the hanyou shift and murmur in his sleep. With a sigh Kagome rubbed his ear some more before readying herself to go back to the kitchen, just when she was about to pull away her hand it was caught by the wrist by a should be asleep hanyou. Kagome's grey bleu eyes met blurry gold one's that grew clearer and angrier by the minute. Swallowing hard Kagome tried to pull her hand lose the next moment she wished she hadn't Inu yasha eyes where now turning red sending shiver of fear and terror down Kagome's spine. "You're dead Kikyo." Those three word send Kagome in a blind panic, now trying to get her hand lose she only saw the claws coming at her last moment, barely able to dodge them she felt pain sear through her cheek. With one huge pull she was able to free herself not waiting for his reaction she run of closely followed by a demonic Inu yasha. "Get back her bitch you think I'll just let you get away after what you did to me, you're dead Kikyo."  
  
Trying to make a sharp turn on full speed wasn't a good idea as Kagome found soon found out when she tried to make a 90 decree turn to get out of her room and on her way to the kitchen. She felt herself slipping and falling hitting her right shoulder against the doorpost. Half falling to the ground Kagome kept trying to move above her she felt something brush through her hair Inu yasha's claws had mist her with just a centimeter to spare. Another rush of angst run through her together with an adrenalin rush that boosted her muscles. Slipping some more she kept running down the hall Inu yasha hot on her tail. "Stop running bitch you know I'll win so what's the point trying." Feeling close to screaming Kagome took a broad turn to get in the kitchen successfully avoiding slipping. In a hurl of denim and red she went to the back door opening it still in full speed she made a spin to get outside and close the door at the same time.  
  
The in pack she took was tremendous Kagome felt herself slam into an invisible barrier that send her flying backward to the kitchen table, because of that Inu yasha failed to piers her once more and slammed into the barrier himself head first. The hit was strong enough to render the enraged hanyou unconscious. On the table Kagome was not feeling so good either half dazed she lifted herself up on her elbows. "Damn did some one get the license plate from that truck?  
  
"Are you feeling well Kagome, what is a truck?  
  
A worried Shippô climbed on her lap one of his small claws pressed against her cheek his emerald green eyes looking worried and frightful. Behind Kagome Kouga placed his arms around her middle pulling her of the table and in his lap. Sniffing her over looking for wounds he relaxed a bit when he found none. Shippô who had rolled of from Kagome when Kouga had pulled her in his lap jumped on the girls head. Holding on to her hair Shippô bowed over facing her upside down. "Kagome what happened, why was Inu yasha chasing you?  
  
On the ground Miroku decided to join the living again, his first sight was an unconscious Inu yasha. Hoisting himself up he took in the new sight wondering what he had missed out on this time. Maybe it was time that he started to behave a bit more all the best things happened when he was rendered unconscious so he had to hear what happened second hand all the time. He woke up just in time to hear Shippô last question he decided not to but in but listen.  
  
Kagome was still a bit dazed and in chock never being nearly killed before. Kouga's constant rubbing on her back calmed her down some, but it was his presence that made her feel safe. Sneaking her arms around him she crawled on his lap as far as she could before putting her head on his shoulder. Slowly her shaking body calmed and Kagome was able to think again. Pondering what had just happened she heard Inu yasha's voice in her head. "Can some one tell me who Kikyo is?" Not expecting this Sango felt herself wondering what the cold miko could have to do with this. "Kikyo is a partner in our hunt of the shikon jewel she is also Inu yasha's mate. You two resemble each other a bit why do you ask?  
  
"Because Inu yasha screamed that he was going to kill Kikyo for something she did to him." The silence that fell was heavy and every one was lost in there own thoughts giving Kagura the change to slip out unnoticed. The wind demoness didn't want to be mixed in. walking down the hall she noticed a room she hadn't seen before. It had a feeling of peace over it and for the first time in her live Kagura truly smiled. Walking in she closed the door behind her and went to sit on the mint green couch. Looking outside she let the sight overtake her, this felt really good.  
  
In the kitchen the silence was broken by a rattling kitchen cabinet. Everybody was looking at the noisy thing except for Inu yasha. Then suddenly a person came rolling out. Detangling herself Yura became recognizable. "Sorry bout that, has any one seen bottles like these by any change? Sucking in her breath Kagome recognized her grandfathers' sacred sake. "That's grandpa's sacred sake where the heck did you find it; my mother has been looking for it for over six months with no luck."  
  
"I think it was behind that painting of the singing dogs or maybe it was that fake panel I'm not sure, why? Is there more?  
  
"My mother doesn't agree with grandpa's drinking so the two are having a constant battle, my grandfather hides the drink while my mother tries to find them. So you'll have her blessing to find them and you'll need it my grandfather is a clever old fox when it comes to hiding his sake."  
  
"Great I'll go looking for it then, bye." Walking of in a wavering way Yura disappeared through the door to the second chair at the end of the right side of the hall. That set of stairs leaded to her mother's workshop and Souta's and her old playroom that had been rebuild last year. From there, there was another set of chairs leading to an attic that was rebuilt into a dancing studio. The Higurashi's where as creative as they where sporty.  
  
Slowly the kitchen attention returned to more pressing matters. "So Kagome you say that when he attacked you he called you Kikyo right. Where you doing something that might have set him of? A scarlet color seeped over Kagome's face but none could see because her face was still buried in Kouga's chest. "Not that I know of I just walked in the room got the things I needed and went out that's when he came after me." No way that she was going to tell them how she had been rubbing his ears that would just be beyond embarrassment she wouldn't survive that.  
  
Holding her tighter Kouga couldn't surprise a growl. "Dog shit is going to get it when he wakes up; attacking my mate he is going to pay." Feeling a bit guilty Kagome protested. "I don't think he really knew what he was doing, he was half asleep maybe had a bad nightmare and he just responded like he was going to in his dream." Placing his chin his hand Miroku looked at Kagome thoughtful. "That could indeed be the case lady Kagome I've seen thing like what you just told happen. Men that have woken up but are still caught up in there dreams, if that's so than this was just one big misunderstanding and we don't need to look any further in it."  
  
"I'm sure that's the case Miroku, nothing bad happened I'm just a bit shaken so we don't need to punish him any more he'll feel bad enough when he waked up and remembers what he did, if he is able to remember most times I've read that when something like this happened the person itself can't remember a thing afterwards." The last words where for Kouga especially since she didn't want more fighting and wounded. That thought reminded her that she still hadn't called the doctor.  
  
Sango was thinking of something else, something that was bothering her a great deal. "Kagome how come you weren't able to get out, I know the barrier holds us in but you are supposed to be able to still get out yet you weren't."  
  
Thinking about it Kagome remembered the invisible wall that had prevented her from going out. Standing up from Kouga's lap she walked to the kitchen door that was still open the one reason it was still whole, it wouldn't have survived Inu yasha bouncing of it. And it was going to be hard enough explaining to her mother how the front window had gotten broken not to mention how all these people got here if they weren't able to figure out how to break the spell. Stepping over the still unconscious Inu yasha Kagome reached the door, stretching out her arms Kagome carefully pressed expected to feel nothing. But there it was again a wall of some sort it didn't feel very strong maybe she just needed to push a bit harder. Pressing more the wall didn't open up, now leaning on it with her full weight the wall still didn't open. Giving it a few punches Kagome stomped back to Kouga. "It won't open so it seems that I'm as stuck as you guys. Not to mention that I won't be able to go shopping for food now."  
  
But her sulky mood disappeared as swiftly as it had come, slapping herself again the head she went for the hall instead. "I'm so daft sometimes I'll just call and they will deliver the food at the door so at least won't starve to death. The rest followed Kagome into the hall wondering what she had in mind. Going to the small table standing against the wall in the middle of the hall, Kagome Picked up the green plastic receiver dialing the number to the grocery store. Holding the ear piece up against her ear she waited for one of the sales persons to pick it up. After six rings it finally got answered. "Moshi moshi deans delivery serves you order we serve, how my I help you?  
  
"Hey Kay it's me Kagome Higurashi I need to order some food supply's, there was a break in at the shrine and all food was stolen."  
  
"Yeh I know, I'm just glad they didn't find me."  
  
"Sure, sure but I think they would have don something if that's the case."  
  
"Of course I've already told the police they just left a few minutes ago."  
  
"Well I can't leave the house until the locks have been replaced and the person who is supposed to do that hasn't arrived yet and I'm really getting hungry they didn't even leave me breakfast."  
  
"I know awful he."  
  
"No just the usual but keep in mind that there is nothing here so you might want to put in extras."  
  
"Noooooooo that won't be necessary I already have some friends over you don't need to call in sick to keep me company you need this job to much to do something like that."  
  
"Okay see you."  
  
Putting down the phone Kagome felt eyes staring at her back. Turning around she saw everybody looking at her with surprised looks on there faces. "He Kagome is there a person in that green shell, how is it able to live in there." Not feeling like explaining modern day communication to Shippô she let him believe that there was indeed some one living in the phone. "I don't know either Shippô just don't wonder about it if stopped doing that a long time ago, know there is just one more call I need to make. The doctor you'll still need to get your shot I don't want you to get any nasty diseases from that wound in your arm." First Kouga didn't understand than it hit him she thought that he still needed medical attention he would help her out of that dream, but before he could Sango did it for him. "you don't need to help him any more Kagome demons are fast healers his arm is probably fully healed by now and demons just don't get sicknesses like humans so you don't need this doctor thingy."  
  
"You mean that his arm has already healed, let me see." Not waiting for permission Kagome began to strip of the bandages on Kouga's arm and sure enough there wasn't even a scare. "Amazing it's all gone." Stroking his arm with one of her hands she had no knowledge what that did to Kouga, the demon was enjoying it tremendously and soon found himself thinking about ways to get her up to her room fast and lock the door behind him. But his thoughts and everybody else's where disturbed by ringing from the green plastic phone. "Sorry about that it just means that some one is trying to call me, just a minute okay? Not waiting Kagome turned and picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi Kagome Higurashi speaking. O hay mom."  
  
"Mrs. Double said what!  
  
"Of course that's not true why I would be inviting people over."  
  
"No mom there isn't any boy and Mrs. Double must have seen it wrong because there are certainly no broken windows."  
  
"O she told you that."  
  
"No, no reason to break up the vacation I'm fine the locks will be changed any minute now and the police have promised to check at night so it won't happen again."  
  
"I'm sure you don't need to come home."  
  
"Will do, say hay to grandpa and Souta for me and I'll see you Monday night."  
  
As soon as her mother hung up Kagome speed dialed for replacement of the broken window. It was bad enough to lie about it but she didn't want her mother to find out her daughter had laid to her by letting the window in its broken state. The bell rang by the front door indicating some one was there, Kagome unable to go because she just had gotten through with her call looked at Sango before putting her hand over the mouth piece. "Could you open the door that's probably Kay with the food."  
  
"Of course Kagome, he maybe she'll be able to break the barrier from outside in. it's at least worth a try." Setting of to the door she was closely followed by Miroku, making sure to keep one eye on the monk Sango opened the door. A brown haired man was standing on the porch. He looked at her with surprised expression. "Hello I'm Hojo I'm here for Kagome could you tell me if she can come to the door?  
  
Looking back Sango saw that Kagome was still talking to the phone. "I'm sorry but she is calling at the moment but she'll be ready any moment."  
  
"O great I'll just wait then, I'm sorry but I don't remember ever seeing you."  
  
"O that's okay we just arrived last night from uh overseas." O god Kagome's laying was already rubbing of on her. Kouga was getting curious about who was at the door and went to take a look himself. "Are you the person that's bringing the food? Looking confused at the new male arriving at the door Hojo was wondering what was going on. "No I'm just coming by to ask Kagome if she would like to spend her day with me. There is a circus in town and I thought it would be fun to go there and maybe take her out to dinner." Kouga's senses went overdrive at that statement her was another male that wanted his mate, well he wouldn't stand for that. In one smooth motion Kouga knocked Hojo out. "Stay away from my mate or I'll tear you apart you hear that human boy."  
  
"Uh I don't think he can hear you Kouga you knocked him out, but reach out again because just a moment ago you went strait through the barrier." Giving Miroke a speculated glance Kouga tried again only to find that once again he was unable to breakthrough it. At the bottom of the stairs Sesshô maru had watched this with interest. "What where you feeling when you punched that boy, wolf? Startled Kouga, Miroku and Sango looked at the Inu youkai Kagome came trotting to them curious t see what she had missed out on but she forgot all about that when she saw Hojo lying motionless on the porch. "O my god Hojo what happened to you." And under astonished looks everybody saw Kagome stepping out on the porch bending down next to the unconscious boy. Her actions send Kouga in to a fit and he went after Kagome also passing the barrier without afford. Picking up Kagome he took her back inside. "Nothing is wrong with him so he doesn't need your attention." Giving Kouga an angry look Kagome started fussing to get out of his hold determined to get back to Hojo. A hand on her shoulder stopped her twisting her head she looked into Sango's magenta eyes when Sango softly shook her head Kagome stopped her actions.  
  
Feeling that Kagome had stopped her struck ling Kouga put his mate down but still kept one arm wrapped around her to make sure she wouldn't go of to the human boy again. "Well that makes a lot clear it seems that the barrier opens up to certain feelings." That statement made everybody turn there attention on Sesshô maru again. Kouga frowned at the taiyoukai. "You mean that if we are feeling the right emotion the barrier lets us go out so we only need to find out which emotion that is. But the real question still is how we get back to our own time, all of us." Giving Kouga one of his famous indifference glance's Sesshô maru turned his attention to Kagome. "You human what where you doing last night." Shocked at being in the full attention of the dog demon Kagome started fidgeting again, Kouga pulled her more close to stop her. "Uhm I'm not sure I was just thinking about what a rotten day I had and I was admiring the night sky when I saw a falling star and I think I made a wish but I'm not sure what it was, that about all." If it was even possible Sesshô maru's golden eyes turned colder resembling ice chips now. "You mean foolish girl you made a wish but you weren't curtained what you wished for, you got us stuck here on a stupid whim what else could be suspected from a human."  
  
"Hé it was not like I did it on purpose you know who believes in wishes coming true any way. How was I to know that this was different and who say's that it was my fault." With the last sentence Kagome was practically screaming. Fuming Kagome tore Kouga's arm from her and stormed of to the kitchen murmuring rather loudly about insolent dogs and castration possibilities. Giving Sesshô maru an angry glare Kouga followed his mate. Outside on the porch Hojo woke up, standing up Hojo dusted himself of he was just in time to see Kagome stomp of to the kitchen followed by the black haired male that had knocked him out. Clearing his throat he gained Sango's attention. "Since this doesn't seem like a good moment I'll go but would you tell Kagome that I'll be picking her up after the holidays to go to school I'll talk to her then. So I'll be going now it was nice to meet you all and take care, bye." Walking of in a pace slightly faster than a normal walk Hojo disappeared down the shrine stairs.  
  
Watching the boy until he was completely gone Sango turned back at the conversation Miroku and Sesshô maru where now having. "So your theory is that if we find out what Kagome's wish was we will also know how to reverse the process, Sound logical but how to find out what she wished for if she herself doesn't know." Interested by the conversation Sango went to stand next to Miroku waiting for Sesshô maru's answer who would have ever suspected that the dog youkai would be the one to help them out of this situation. "Well we'll just have to perform tàth meanma or better said one of us could form tàth meanma with her."  
  
Sighing when he saw incomprehension on there faces Sesshô maru decided that he could explain himself to these humans for once but they better now think he would do it ever again in the future. "It's a bonding of minds the persons that are linked together can see in each others memory's an feelings at the end of the session they will have no secrets for each other safe for some small thing they'll know everything there is to know about each other. With this method we can find out what she wished for and then we can start looking for a solution." Sango and Miroku where looking at each other with sparkling eyes this might actually work. "Well then there is just one thing left who is going to perform this tat meamo thing with her?"  
  
"Well certainly not you hentai, and I don't think Kouga will let anyone else near her so he'll have to do it. Is there any other thing we should know about tàth meanma?  
  
Give them one finger. "Only that it can't be performed until midnight so you have to wait till then." With that the taiyoukai went of before these humans could bug him more he had to coup with enough from Jaken without some humans being added to it.  
  
Watching Sesshô maru disappear into the living room Sango started walking to the kitchen until a hand squeezing her bottom stopped her in her tracks. "Hentai." WACK. "Hm serves you right." Miroku once again lay unconscious on the ground. But before she could go further she was almost walked over by Inu yasha who went into a room Sango hadn't seen before. Shrugging her shoulder continued her way to the kitchen, leaving a softly groaning Miroku on the ground by the open front door.  
  
In the kitchen Kagome was talking to Kay who had just arrived with the new food supplies. Kouga was sitting at the table again keeping his eyes on his mate so she wouldn't go of again. "Kay thank you so much for bringing these over, I know that you have to order in advanced normally but I didn't know what else to do it didn't want to leave the house, not after what happened."  
  
"Don't you worry girl when I told my boss what happened here he even helped me with the packing, he's even giving you a ten per cent discount. Believe me I almost stayed in it when I heard that, he's like the biggest skinflint this sight of the world. So how are you feeling and who is the cutie in the back" squeezing his eyes half shut at the way he was called Kouga decided to take a closer look.  
  
"Well that great the discount I mean. I'm just feeling a bit shaken up." Kagome stopped explaining when she saw that her friends thought where clearly directed at some one else in the room. Suddenly Kagome felt a bit angry about the open likeness Kay presented at Kouga. But she felt herself calm down when Kouga went to stand next to her and put his left arm around her. Than it hit her what the heck was she worried about this wolf had no rights to her at least she hadn't given him any rights he had taken them. But the longer she stood close to him the more right it felt. O just forget about it for now Kagome she would tell him of later she had been shoving this away since this morning when she found out, it became time she made it clear to the wolf he could not just mark her as his mate.  
  
"you are the food girl right? Kay gave him a small smile she had never liked it when people gave her nick names. "Uh I'm Kay and you are?  
  
"I'm Kouga prince of the northern lands and pack leader of the wolf demon clan." Kagome swallowed hard how was she going to talk herself out of this one lying over the telephone was so much easier than when faced with the person directly. Notching her elbow in Kouga's ribs she smiled at Kay with a huge grin. "He's practicing for a play about the feudal era; he's really going up in his role. So where are the grocery, if you bring them up till here I'll take them over and put them in the kitchen I don't think your boss once you to long gone."  
  
"Okay let's do this then, there are three boxes with all necessaries." Kay walked to the small car she drove to deliver the groceries in a retuned with the first boxes.  
  
In Kagome's hobby room Inu yasha found Kagura sitting on the couch, but for once he decided he wouldn't take offence so he just went to sit beside her. Looking outside he noticed a big tree on second thought this was a go shinboku tree a god tree. The leaves where softly swishing in the wind. If only he could go outside and sit there. He's favorite calming spots where in trees like that one. But thanks to that barrier he wouldn't be going anywhere soon. And if that little Kikyo copy didn't solve this soon he would be ridding the earth of at least one Kikyo.  
  
"You now I never had as much freedom as I've experience the last day or so even if I'm locked in this house. But for you it must feel like what I felt all my live." surprised by Kagura's talk Inu yasha felt himself looking at her. He never spend much thought to Kagura only on how he would be able to defeat her if he was faced with her. And every time she had been able to get away. He never suspected her to have thoughts of her own, he always thought of her as an extension from Naraku. And no one could blame him she was made from his body after all.  
  
Encouraged by his silence Kagura wanted to talk some more. "He has my heart you know; just so he can be sure I'll do his bidding and then there is Kanna of course she watched my every move and shows them to Naraku. He'll kill me if I betray him and then I'll have no way of ever getting my freedom." Spellbound Inu yasha looked Kagura in her red eyes, he saw pain there much like his own and honesty about what she just told him loneliness like him and a desire to be free from Naraku. He felt a small cramp in his heart. "Isn't there a way to get your heart out of Naraku's hold? Inu yasha almost fell down the couch from his own involvement. Even he knew it was very unlike him. But Kagura eyes turned dreamy and Inu yasha felt himself being glad that she wasn't looking sad at the moment.  
  
"for me it is impossible to get my heart, Naraku has a barrier around it 24- 7 he likes to torture me by placing it in the open so I can get real close but not close enough. And there is no one else I can ask to get it for me all others are Naraku's helpers they would never help me and spill on me in the same motion." Her eyes turned pained again and Inu yasha saw the unshed tears in them. "If I knew where it was I would get it for you." Had he eaten something wrong last night why was he acting this way and why did he feel so good every time she smiled at him. He was definitely going to ask Keade to give him a health check when he was back. What ever he had her expected to do flinging her arms around him and crying all over his hoari was not it. He always felt uncomfortable with crying females. Putting his arms around her real carefully he made cooing noises. "Please don't cry I can't stand crying, please stop." She didn't.  
  
After half an hour of crying she finally calmed down this was a good thing since his hoari had been socked after fifteen minutes. Now both felt extremely uncomfortable Kagura for loosing herself so completely and Inu yasha for being there to notice. Not longer able to stand the silence he lifted his head and looked at her. "I won't tell a soul." The look of gratitude she threw him gave him another heart squeezer. Settling back on the couch both at another side they looked out the window again, both feeling relax and unbothered for the moment, both just simply enjoying the moment they where presented with.  
  
In the kitchen Kagome had pulled out her mothers' biggest pan filled it with water and dumped as much ramen in it as she could not bothering with only one kind but throwing in several. Kagome wasn't known for her cooking and ramen where about the only food she was able to make and that it still was eatable after she was don. Clearing the table from everything she started placing soup bowls on the table after she had used the stretching piece making the table bigger. Kagome was still thinking about what Sango had told her earlier. She and Kouga where going to do tàth meanma tonight, and then it was just a matter of time before everything was the same again. And strangely enough that thought bothered her even if she didn't know them for long she already knew she was going to miss them big time, to say she was tempted to let Kouga take to his home was stating it lightly. She needed to think about this because the decision she was going to take would change her for ever. She also knew that she had already taken the decision when she decided not to complain about Kouga's behavior.  
  
Sango had gone of to the living room to tell everybody that dinner was ready and that if they wanted some they where welcome in the kitchen. Sango decided not to try and find Yura only the heavens knew where that demon was hanging out. She also decided not to disturb Inu yasha. Going back she found the table ready and food served. Pushing herself between Kagome and Shippô Sango couldn't wait to dig in. she like probably everybody else in the room where starving after day without food. Just before they began Sesshô maru walked in followed by Hiten and Manten and strangely enough Kanna. Waiting until they where seated they could finally eat.  
  
Kagome watched closely for there reactions when they tasted ramen. She could hardly stuff her giggle when she saw there surprised looks and then there eagerness after there first taste even Sesshô maru was charmed by ramen and was clearly enjoying the food. Everybody at least took third helpings and some even fifths. And slowly midnight was coming nearer. Shippô had dozen of somewhere at eleven and when it was only thirty minutes left Kouga end Sesshô maru stood up. Clearing a space next to the table Sesshô maru ducked something up from his hoari and placed it on the ground. Kouga walked to Kagome stretching out his hand to her, swallowing hard one time she extended her own hand and placed it in his, when his fingers curled around hers all uncertainness left her and she followed him to the place he and Sesshô maru just cleared. Placing her on one sight of the object Kouga placed himself opposite her. "Just place your hands on the stone and relax you'll find yourself in a place of our own creation with me and there we'll see each others pasts and feeling and thoughts. Don't be afraid nothing can hurt you, Sesshô maru will stand watch over our bodies but that is just a formality. Ready? Giving him a curt nod Kagome placed her two hands on the soft surface of the stone. First she felt nothing but then she started to feel herself leave her body the last thing she fell was Kouga placing his hands over hers.  
  
The first thing she noticed was the huge rock she was sitting on the next was the great view. She was placed so high that she was overlooking a great distance. She saw a huge forest with bleu vein flowing trough it. She had once seen an emerald like this. The stone had been green but inside if you held it in a certain position in the sunlight you could see bleu veins inside it. "Lovely place hè it's where my people life I'm pleased that you like it." Turning red she looked at Kouga he looked like her prince charming she had dreamed about when she was a little girl and still believed in fairytales. "Shell we start then, I'll go first." The next moment Kagome felt herself flying really fast everything was a blur, slowly everything turned normal. They where hovering near a waterfall. Looking next to her she saw that Kouga was with her. He gave her a heart warming smile and took her left hand in his right one with his left he pointed to the rocks. Curious Kagome looked again and saw a group of children playing catch. Between the silver black haired children was one boy with all black hair. He was running away from a boy with a weird Mohican haircut. Kouga slipped and fell face forward in the lake the boy that had been following him couldn't stop in time and fell over after Kouga. Kagome saw Kouga growing up how his father taught him the way of the wolf demon clan and the responsibility's that would come if he to take over the running of the northern lands. How his father dumped him in the wilds to teach him to survive, how it took him two weeks to get home. She saw all the battles he was in what he cared about. How he howled his grieve to the moon when his mother died by cold blooded murder the same murder that was responsible for the death of his two younger brothers and six sisters. How he and his father with only a few other men took revenge. The joy he felt when his father re-mated, the tears he shed when his baby sister was born. His meeting with a demon named Narake and how one of his daughters was responsible of killing of almost all of his pack members. His hunt to revenge them and finally his turn up in her own house and for a brief moment she felt the deepness of the feelings he had for her already.  
  
She only got a peek before they where back on the rock that was overlooking the forest. Looking up in his face she looked in his Safire eyes. He was smiling in a reassuring way. That was the moment that even do she had met him only yesterday she would go with him, follow him to the ends of the earth. Her own bleu grey eyes told him her decision. Reaching up with one hand to hold her chin he bowed his head to brush his lips over hers as soft as butterfly wings. "Now let us look at your live, beloved." Smiling back at him Kagome nodded and the next moment they where looking at a six year old crying about a stuffed animal.  
  
Kouga watched with interest as he saw many of the future wonders Kagome's world held. How her first day at school went, the things she and her friends talked about. The boys she had liked. How her mother taught her the ways of a shrine maiden. Her grandfather telling Hojo that Kagome was suffering blindness and wouldn't be able to go to school, only to be proven wrong when Kagome came out of the house the next moment. How Kagome started dancing class and had finally found something she was naturally good at. How she studied to pass all her exams and how embarrass she was when Souta and a friend walked in on her taking a shower. Finally they reached the day that Kagome made the wish. He saw her sitting on the roof, how she looked at the sky and saw the falling star. That moment he saw, felt and heard her wish.  
  
They where back at the rock again. Picking up the hand that was closest to him to get her attention Kouga looked down at her. "Time to go back."  
  
Miroku was in heaven a few moments ago Sango had dozen of on him. Making sure that he would wake her he slowly put one arm around her to make sure she would fall and hurt herself. On Sango's lap Shippô was sprawled sleeping with his mouth open. Yup he was in heaven he finally had the girl of his dreams in his arm and she wasn't protesting, he ignored the fact that most sleeping people didn't protest. On the ground Kouga and Kagome where still sitting in the same why they had been for almost three hours now. Sesshô maru was circling them constantly watching for supposed attacks. The thunder brothers had left the kitchen as soon as they had finished there meal both didn't want to stay in Kagome's company longer than they had to. Kanna was sitting on a kitchen chair looking at what happened with great interest or at least she seemed to you could never really tell what demons thought. Neither Inu yasha nor Kagura had turned up for dinner. And some where around one o'clock Yura had showed up dragging what seemed to be a bag filled with sake, she looked around before turning away going of to who knows where, a soft tingling of bottles was heard by every step she made.  
  
For three hours strait Kagome and Kouga had been doing that linking stuff, Sango was now plastered against him fully her head resting in the hollow of his neck so that he felt her breath against his skin. And that's when Kagome and Kouga returned to the living. Getting up with loud groans waking Sango up instantly, Sighting Miroku let her go. Great timing. Watching them with impatience was Sesshô maru. "And have you been able to retrieve the information, wolf?  
  
Getting up from the ground himself and helping Kagome at the same time Kouga waited with his answer. After three hours of sitting in the same position there limps where painful and took some time to get used to the new position. Leaning on Kouga Kagome lifted up one of her legs holding onto Kouga with one hand she started rubbing her leg with her hand to stimulate the running of her blood. Putting one arm around Kagome's waist Kouga finally acknowledged Sesshô maru. "I have what we need to know and I also know how we can break the spell." With a cocky grin he turned to Kagome who had just finished with her other leg. "Come with me Kagome and I'll show you something worth living for." Turning scarlet Kagome let Kouga drag her of.  
  
On his chair Miroku felt Sango starring at him, he turned to her with a cheeky grin. "Shall we follow them lady Sango? SMACK. "hentai." Stomping of with Shippô in her hands and Kirara on her shoulder Miroku looked at her with appreciation he particular took in notice that she hadn't hit him with al her might, he was finally winning terrain. This truly was a great way to start the new day. With a happy smile he went the same way Sango had just gone, but for once he didn't go look for her but went to his room.  
  
Upstairs Sango was in a fight with Jaken over his staff; finally getting the staff in her possession Sango whacked the ugly green thing over the head until he was unconscious. Opening the door Sango stepped in her newly acquired bedroom. When she closed the door she placed a chair under the door knob so that it couldn't be opened from outsight, At least not without using brute force. Across the hall Kagome and Kouga where sitting on Kagome's bed. Kouga was slowly removing her cloths taking in every new sight with eagerness. Blushing like mad Kagome let him and shyly moved her own hands up to follow his lead. This was going to be a night to remember.  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEEE. Wake up the pups are hungry." With a loud groan Kagome lifted her head from her pillow. Lifting it up and replaced it over her head so it hopefully would block out any more noises. She was just falling back to sleep when she felt her bed move telling her that some one was taking a seat at her bed. By the sound of the voice Kagome knew that this was Sango. "hé Kag I know that you would like to sleep some more after being up for almost three days taking care of your sick baby's but they really need the food now there finally able to keep it inside." Rolling herself out of bed Sango lent her a hand to help her to the next room where the baby's where sleeping. And on the moment the twin boys where causing enough noise to wake the dead. How had she been able to sleep through all this noise and not through Inu yasha's wake up call?  
  
Placing herself in the rocking chair with all the pillows Kagome waited until Sango brought her, her baby's. They had a couple of rough days when the twins had gotten some kind of disease but they had pulled through in the end. Looking down at her baby sons Kagome couldn't help but smile the oldest one Steal was a demanding little thing while his twin brother was much quieter but Silv had his own way of getting attention. Both her sons took after Inu yasha in looks. Doggy ears on there head, claws and fangs where already appearing. But there hair was something special the roots where pitch black but the further from the head the lighter it become until it was pure white at the ends. Kagome was very proud of her sons and so was Inu yasha, they where mates for a year now, with the blessing from her mother. With help from all there friends Inu yasha had built a house for Kagome in the feudal era the time they would be raising there children in. the shikon jewel was still incomplete.  
  
"Hé Kagome what where you dreaming about, you where so far of Inu yasha was getting worried you might have died."  
  
"Well now you ask me I did have a very strange dream, it all began with me getting dressed to go to school, I ripped my shirt and had to fix it myself because my mother, brother and grandfather where of on a holiday."  
  
"Well don't stop there tell me everything."  
  
"Okay if you're sure."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
A/n: haha bet you didn't saw that end coming. So it turned out to be all just a dream and nothing more. Pore Kouga he never gotten so close. Okay just one more thing to say. Ahum ahum (clearing throat and speaking in a very serious tune) I feel I must tell you that I jinxed this story everybody who those not review will be suffering horrible itching for at least one week. Thought you would like to know.  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
Okay so I didn't jinx the story, the Wicca law clearly states that everything you send out comes back at you three times. I don't feel for dieing by cause of itching. But I would still like you all to review. Thanks 


End file.
